A new life
by AnimeDreamers45
Summary: Serena loses her parents and is adopted by the banks family Mina and Andy are brother and sister What will happen when her and Sammy are older? Will she fall inlove? And will Sammy find what he is looking for? FINISHED! Look out for the sequel!
1. Default Chapter

"DARIEN OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!" Cried a six-year-old Serena while holding her baby brother Sammy.

"Serena what are you doing out? It's 3:00.A.M. what's wrong?" Asked an extremely concerned 7 year-old Darien

"Oh Darien the baby sitter said...she said...that mom and dad were in an accident and they're dead!" Cried Serena holding Sammy a tad bit tighter.

The words hit Darien as soon as his parents walked in the room. Darien took Sammy and gave him to his mom. "Shhhhh its ok Serena everything will be ok." He said trying to calm her down.

Mr. And Mrs. Shields had over heard. They went and put Sammy to bed in Darien's old nursery. They then went to talk to Serena.

Darien had been holding Serena while she cried. "Serena darling come here I want to talk with you." Said Deirdre Darien's Mother (I don't know her name.) Serena did as she was told but Darien was holding her hand so they went together. "Serena you are friends with Mina and her brother Andy right?" Asked Deirdre

"Oh yes of course! Andy and Mina are two of my best friends!" Serena said holding in her tears.

"Well they would like to adopt you...Now I didn't say yes because I didn't know how you felt but I didn't say no because I don't know how you feel about all this. So you would stay here tonight and then tomorrow you would move in." Deirdre said giving Serena a hug

"You mean Mrs. And Mr. Banks want to adopt me?" Asked Serena

"Yep...Mina and Andy were sire excited about the idea." Deirdre said smiling

"Serena you've always wanted a big sister." Darien said placing a hand oh her shoulder.

"But what about Sammy I'm not going anywhere with out Sammy." Serena said

Sammy would go with you...they want to adopt him to!" Deirdre replied

"Rena listen to me." Darien said taking her hands and locking eyes with her.

"Serena Mr. and Mrs. Banks love you and Sammy so much they want to make you part of their family. I know Andy would love a little brother and Mina would love a little sister." Darien said.

"Serena looked right back into his eyes and said,"Well then it looks like Sammy and I have a new family." Serena said.

Darien smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm always right here Sere." He whispered into her ear.

"Dare can we talk later tonight?" Serena asked him.

"Sure if you want." He said

GUEST ROOM 5:00.A.M.

Serena sat in her room, she was still crying. _ Why did you take them away from Sammy and me? I never got to say I love you one more time."_ She sat with her legs tucked under her chest and her head in her knees.

Darien looked in and sighed before he spoke.

"Serena are you ok?" he asked

Serena looked up with her bangs in her eyes, her face was hot and the tears just kept falling.

"Darien...I...I'm so scared!" Serena sobbed

"Why are you scared Rena?" he asked her

"Because I know that the Banks family love me but I don't want to upset them!" She balled

A/N: ok so here is another story! I hope you like it! R&R

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	2. chapter 2

"What do you mean upset them?" He asked

"I mean that I'm not Gods brightest bulb," She said

"Serena what are you talking about?" He asked puzzled

"As in Mina and Andy get really good grades and I don't. As in there smart and I'm not she." She sobbed

"Don't you talk like that Serena! Your smart you just need to put some more effort into your math" Darien said giving her a sympathetic look.

"Darien face it! I'll never be like them." Serena

"Serena you need to be your self ok? That's why we all love you." He said holding her

"Darien let me ask you something." She said

"What is it?" Darien asked.

"Why do you love me?" Serena asked looking into his eyes.

"Because you always try to make people smile, your always try to find the good in people and your not afraid to try new things. Plus you're just amazing." Darien said without missing a beat.

"Darien, I want to be a doctor. I want to be big shot there ya know. I want to help people." Serena said calming down a little

"Then be a doctor when your older...you can do it" he said supportively

"But Darien what if I'm not smart enough." She said looking into his eyes

"You'll be fine Rena. I want to be a doctor to so I'll help you if you need it." Said Darien

"Really?" she asked

"Really Really." He said smiling

THE BANKS HOUSE

"Mommy is Serena going to live with us?"

"Yep Serena will be living with us" She replied to her energetic daughter.

(Ok were just going to pretend that the paper work that you would have to do for adopting a kid doesn't exists)

"ANDY, ANDY! SERENA IS GONNA BE OUR LITTLE SISTER!" Mina yelled excitedly

"Really mom?" asked Andy

"Yep her and Sammy." Said their father

"ALRIGHT! I GET A LITTLE BROTHER! WHOOO HOOO!" Yelled Andy in excitement

"SO I GET A LITTLE SISTER AND SHES MY BEST FRIEND! WHOOO HOOO!" Yelled Mina the same excitement in her voice

Matt and Lisa smiled at each other. (I have no idea what there names are)

"But you guys are going to have to go to bed so we can help them move in tomorrow." Said their father

"Come on Mina the sooner we go to bed the quicker morning will come!" Said Andy grabbing her hand

"Lisa tomorrow I think you should take Serena aside and talk to her, ya know. Make her feel more at home." Matt said to his wife.

"I was planning on doing that anyway dear. I miss her parents already...they were such good people." Lisa said wiping away the few tears that escaped her eyes.

"I know honey I do to." Matt said

With that everyone went to bed.

emmastarz: WOW! Another great story from you! Please write more hopefully you haven't abandoned it!

Chickara: Cute story so far. Little Darien's so sweet. I can't wait to see where you go with this. Oh, and Darien's mother doesn't have a set name. 'Til next time, ja ne!

EternalMoonFighter: SO SAD!

MoonPrincess568: pls update soon. Its good

A/n: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	3. chapter4

MORNING

Serena woke up to the sound of her baby brother crying, and the smell of a bacon and eggs. Before she got out of bed she looked around the room and saw some pictures of her, Darien,Andy, and Mina. But their was one picture that caught Serenas eye, it was a picture of her and her parents. Serena shook her head and let a single tear escape her eye.

_'Not now Serena, you have to be strong. Everything is ok You still have Sammy and your gonna have a family.'_ Serena thought to her self

She got up and got dressed and went to get Sammy dressed.

After she did she went and greeted everybody. They had a very pleasent breakfast as Mr. Shields kept telling jokes that made Serena laugh.

After breakfast Serena got all her things together and they went to the Banks house.

BANKS HOUSE

Mina and Andy were up extremely early making as much room for Serena and Sammyas they possibly could. Mina was making room so they could put her old day bed back in her room.

Andy was making room for Sammy in his room. Both the kids were so excited to know that Serena and Sammy were going to live with them.

Matt and Lisa were also very excited.

"Mommy come look at my room!" Mina yelled down to her Mother

"Hold on a minute darling I'll be up soon." She yelled back in a cheerful voice.

Lisa went up stairs to see what Mina was so excited about. When she looked into her room it was obvious, Mina had rearanged her whole room and made sure her and Serena both had enough room for their things.

"Mina did you do this by your self?" Asked her Mother who had a look of suprise on her face

" I sure did mommy! Now Serena and I can both have enough room!" Mina said excitedly

"Well this looks great! I'm very proud of you." Lisa said giving Mina a hug

It was about 9:30 A.M. When Serena arrived at her new house. Mina ran out and practicly tackeled her and Darien when they got out of the car.

"HI MINA!" Serena said with a huge smile

"COME ON I WANNA SHOW YOU MY NEW ROOM! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET! ITS REPAINTED AND EVERYTHING!" Mina yelled as she and Serena ran up to her room.

"Hey Darien." Andy said casually

"Hey Andy" Darien said

"Is it me or are they really hyper today?" Asked Andy

"No there just REALLY hyper." Darien answered

"Where is Sammy?" Asked Andy with a puzzeled exspression

"Hes in the car, you wanna help me get him out?" Asked Darien

"Sure why not." Andy replied

MINAS ROOM 

The girls walked into the room and the first thing Serena noticed was the color of her room.

"ITS PINK! WE GET A PINK ROOM!" Serena said excitedly

"I KNOW ISN'T IT AWESOME!" Screamed Mina

After awhile Serena was all moved in and they decided everyone would sleepover at the Banks house.

A/N: Ok I know this was short and I'm really sorry! but hey I updated!!! I apoligize for all grammar and spelling errors I don't have spell check

...AnImEdReAmErS45...


	4. chapter5

That night all the kids huddeled up under a blanket with a flash light and some suffed animals. Serena had a little bunny with a pink ribbon and Mina had a teddy bear with a yellow ribbon. The boys had said that stuffed animals were for girls. It was clear that they were all prepared to tell scary storys.

While the kids went along and did that the parents all sat around and talked about how to help Serena. They were all sitting in the tea room (they're gonna be rich $$)

and tried to think of away to help her get through it.

"She seems to be ok now that shes with her friends." Said Deidre

"Yes, but that may only be temporary." Said Matt scratching his chin

"Well I think that the kids are already helping her alot. Those four are best friends, I think we all know how fragile Serena is and I think were all fussing over her to much. I think we should back off for awhile and see how she does with just the kids." Said Jason (that will be Dariens dads name)

"I think Jason is right. We'll be here if she needs us, but I think the kids are the best thing for her." Said Matt

"I don't think so guys. Serena is just like Serenity ( we all know thats her mom) when it comes to emotion. Shes fragile and needs all the support she can get! Not only that but she has Damions same bad habbit of trying to hide what she feels. So really is a little bit more complicated" Said Lisa with a very serious tone

"I think Lisa is right! Serena is someone who wants to show emotion but can't. She thinks that she has to be strong on the outside...even if it kills her on the inside. I love Serena as if she were my own and I would have adopted her but, well I know her and Darien are young but I think they like each other." Deidre said ina knowing voice

"I think so to!" Lisa said

"Whoa hold up! Darien is seven and Serena is six, they're both way to young to even consider that!" Matt said standing up

"Yeah I agree!" Said Jason standing up.

The two wifes rolled their eyes at their husbands and pulled them by the wirst causing them to sit right back down.

"Good grief! You guys need to relax!" Said Lisa

"Seriously!" Deidre said

MINA & SERENAS ROOM

"And then out of no where a big monster creeped up and said BOO!" Said Andy scaring the girls

"How about we don't tell anymore scary stories." Mina said with Serena nodding in agreement

"Oh ok!"Said both of the boys

"So what should we do now?" Serena asked

"How about we play house!" Mina said excitedly

"YEAH!" Serena said

"How about not!" the boys said in unison

"Well its that or barbies!" Said Mina with a sly grin

With in the next few minuets Serena and mina had the boys playing house with them till about 2:30 A.M when they finally went to bed.

A/N: Ok I know this is not a long chapter and I'm sooooo sorry but dance and home work are really building up! I have a reginoal thing on thanks givning weekend! I will update every chance. It probably wont be to long before the next chapter!

...AnImEdReAmErS45...


	5. chapter6

The next morning when Deirdre went to wake the kids she had to call for back up from the other parents, the kids were much harder to get up then usual. After they finally got them up and dressed they went down to breakfast. Right after breakfast they went to get the kids ready for a fun day at the zoo.

ZOO

"Mina look it's a lion!" Serena exclaimed excitedly

The parents smiled when all of the kids rushed to see the lions.

"Look theirs some baby lions to." Said Lisa walking over to the children

"Aw there so cute!" Mina said

"They are pretty cute." Said Darien and Andy

"Oh look over there! They have tigers!" Andy said pointing across the way

"And their white tigers!" Darien said as the two boys ran to see them

"Lets go girls it looks like the boys really want to see the tigers." Said Matt smiling

"OK!" The girls both replied as they ran over to where the boys were.

"Wow look at all of them!" Darien said excitedly

"I know they'd be perfect for our tiger show." Andy said

"What tiger show would that be?" asked Lisa

"Mom Darien and I decided when we were older were gonna run a tiger show!" He said excitedly

The parents just smiled at them and the day went on.

HOME

They got home just as the sun was setting and the parents were inside talking. The four kids sat quietly as they watched the sunset. They had been talking about their day at the zoo and all the cool things they had seen. But then the talking stopped for a minute until Serena spoke up.

"Hey guys were always gonna be best friends right?" She asked meekly

"Of course Serena!" Mina replied

"We'll always be together." Darien said smiling

"Together till the end." Andy said

"Even when were older and have other friends?" Serena asked

"Yep!" Andy said

"No one could ever take any of your guys place." Andy said

"Andy's right we'll always be friends, and maybe our new friends can be friends with everyone!" Darien said smiling

Serena just smiled and knew that some how everything would be ok as long as she had them.

9 years later

Serena and Mina were walking down the halls of their new high school. They were having trouble finding their lockers. After ten minuets of walking up and down stairs they found there lockers.

"Mina maybe we should have found Darien and Andy, they could have told us where are lockers were and saved us a bunch of time." Serena said

"Serena just because they're both a year older then us doesn't mean that they know where everything is!" Mina said getting her locker set up.

"Actually my dear little sisters we know the school like the back of our hands!" Andy said

"Yeah anyway our lockers are right next to each other." Darien said smiling

"Well then can you tell us if we have good teachers?" Serena asked

"Sure why not." Andy said

"Are you guys in all the same classes?" Darien asked

The girls both nodded as the boys looked at their papers.

"Well you guys have a lot of good ones!" Andy said in a surprised voice

"YES!" Serena said happily

A/n: I know that wasn't a very goon ending but hey I updated! I also realize that they grew up pretty fast but I needed them to!

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	6. chapter7

"OH wait no they got stuck with Mrs. Cassidy for math." Andrew said pointing out the name on the list

"Aw man good luck with her guys, she's really mean. Hey Serena I didn't no you were taking a voice lesson class." Darien said handing Serena's list back to her

"OH MAN! I'M horrible AT MATH TOO!" Serena whined

"ME TOO!" Mina whined

"Have fun girls she's your fist class." Andy said handing Mina's list back to her

"Yeah Serena and I are both in it." Mina said happily

"Well you have an awesome teacher for that." Darien said

"How do you know?" Serena asked

"I'm in that class just in a higher level." Darien said

"I didn't know you were in that class." Andy said

"There's a lot you don't know." Darien said sarcastically

The girls both giggled and went off to there first class.

FIRST BELL

The girls went and found their seats right next to each other. They were talking about how they would get through the class when a girl with short blue hair walked in and was getting teased by some taller girls.

"Hey leave her alone." Serena said standing up and walking over to her

"Oh what are you gonna do about it geek?" A tall red haired girl said

"Well I could do multiple things to you but since it's my first day of school I'd rather not be labeled as a psychotic bully." Serena said

With that they all went to their seats, there was an empty one next to Serena and told Amy to sit with her.

"Who was that girl?" Serena asked

"That was Beryl, she's a senior. Thank you so so so so much for helping me." Amy said

"No problem I hate it when people do that! It pisses me off. Anyway what's your name?" Serena asked

"I'm Amy Mizuno." She said

"I'm Serena Tsukino." Serena replied. "And this is my sister and best friend Mina." Serena said pointing to her sister.

"Hi its nice to meet the both of you." Amy said

A couple minuets the teacher walked in and Serena knew it was gonna take a lot to get through the class….

A/N: OK I haven't been able to update cause once again my comp is messed AGAIN!!!!! AHHH! SO I'll update whenever I can! R&R

ANIMEDREAMER45


	7. chapter8

"Hello class, I'am Mrs. Cassidy. There will be no talking in this class, no passing of. If I catch you doing any of that, or somethng else I will not tolerate it." She said in a firm voice

Serena leaned in front of Amy and exchanged looks with Mina. Amy saw the two and smiled.

"Please take out your books to page 15. We are going to start with variabels." Mrs.Cassidy said

Mina leaned over and gave Serena a similar look to the one before.

After class

"Oh my god I did not get a word that teacher said" Serena said in a stressed voice

"I understood it but uh, its really hard." Mina said

"I understood all of it." Amy said

"How? I mean with the numbers and the letters! I've always hated math." Serena complianed

The day went on and the girls actually survived their first day in high school.

Home

"Hey Amy do you wanna come over today" Mina asked

"Sure, can I call my parents when I get to you're house" Asked Amy

"Yeah. Mina and I have our own line so you can call from our room." Serena said

"Ok, I'm really glad I met you girls, that Beryl girls is so mean." Said Amy

They walked a little further until they finally made it to the house. They walked in the door and could smell cookies.

"Hi girls! I'm making cookies if you want some." Their mom said

"Hey mom this is our friend Amy." Mina said happily

"Oh well hello Amy, I'm Mrs.Banks. You can call me Lisa thought if you want." She said friendly

"Its nice to meet you." Amy said in a meek voice

The girls all went upstairs after the introduction. They walked into their rooms and dropped thier back packs on the floor.

"I'll be right back girls, I have to go get something." Serena said with a smile

"Mina why did Serena give me a different last name then you're mom did" Amy asked with curiosity in her voice

"Um, well we adopted Serena, when she was six her parents died. It was just her and her and Sammy." Mina said in a whisper

"Oh my thats horrible. Who is Sammy" Amy asked

"Oh sorry thats her little brother. See Andy and I are blood related and Sammy and Serena are blood related." Mina said with a slight smile

"Girls, I'm going to go pick up Sammy from school. I'll be right back." Lisa yelled up the stairs

"Ok by Mom." Mina yelled back down

Serena came back up and gave a slight smile.

"Serena, are you alright" Mina asked

"Yeah, its just I forgot my pajama pants in Dariens car. I never remember to take them back." Serena said laughing

"Amy didn't you want to call you're parents" Mina asked

"Oh yeah thanks" Amy said smiling

"Serena um check you're cell phone on you're desk theirs a message." Mina said

"Probably from Darien." Serena said going to her desk

A/N: Ok I know its not very good and I messed up on Beryls age but just bare with me

AnImEdReAmErS45


	8. chapter9

Serena walked over to her desk and picked up her cell phone.

"It's not from Darien it's a text, he doesn't text alot." Serena looked at the screen in disbelief

The girl noticed her exspression and looked at each other.

"Serena who is from" Askes Amy

"It's from Dariens friend Seiya, he wants to me to meet him at the arcade tonight." Serena said with excitement

"Like a date" Mina asked

"I don't know, he probably wants to see me to ask if you're seeing anyone Mina." Serena said

"Probably not Rena, have you seen the way he looks at you in the arcade" Mina asked

"No I don't really pay much attention to him when I'm there." Serena said

"He probably like you" Amy said happily

"Well I guess I could go, were not doing anything are tonight are we" Serena asked both girls

"Nope." They both replied

"Well then I'll text him back and meet him there now, I don't want to go tonight, I was planning on hanging out with a bag of chips and some anime." Serena said smiling innocently

"Honestly Serena, aren't you getting a little to old for that stuff" Mina asked

"No way! No one is ever to old to watch anime." Serena said

Arcade

"Hey Seiya." Darien said seeing his friend walk in

"Hey, whatsup" Seyia asked

"Not much just talking about Serena." Andy said coming back to the bar

"What about her" Seiya asked

"Just laughing about her and Mina, they do some crazy things." Darien said smiling

"I think I'm gonna ask Serena out." Seiya said

Both boys stopped and exchanged glances and then looked back at Seiya.

"Dude thats not a good idea." Andy said

"Why" Seiya asked

"Because shes my little sister and I can tell you right now shes not you're type." Andy said

"Whats that mean? Asked Seiya a little confused

"It means she isn't like the girls you date who throw them selfs all over you and then give you what ever you want and wait on your hand and foot." Darien said cutting in

"Well shes on her way down her so I can ask her, she just replied to my text." Seyia said smirking

A/N: Ok do not worry this is a Serena Darien pairing

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	9. Chapter10

"Listen Seiya, Serena is my sister and I care about her. I'm not saying you don't but I'm not going to let her get hurt." Andy said in a serious tone

"Chill out, I know Serena and I do care about her. I won't hurt her." Seiya said looking directly at Andy

"Seiya leave her go, she's not you're type at all! Plus Andy and I have seen her go through a lot that you don't even know about, you just met Serena two years ago and I know for a fact you don't know it all." Darien said trying to help out

"Listen you to if Serena says no, I'll let it go but is she says yeas well then she's mine." Seiya said

Darien and Andy looked at each other again and just shook their heads. Serena walked in as her usual bouncy self. But their was something different about her, only Darien and Andy could see it. Then they realized she had let her hair completely down.

"Hey guys whatsup?" Serena asked taking a seat next to Darien

"Hey Bunny" Darien said

"So Seiya what did you want me for?" Serena asked

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime." Seiya said getting straight to the point

"Like on a date?" Serena asked

"Yeah, like a date." Seiya smiled

"Sure, I have to ask my Mom fist though." Serena said smiling back

"Ask you're mom?" Seiya questioned with an odd expression

"Yeah, I'd love to go out sometime but I have to check it with my Mom first." Serena said

"Hey Serena, you up for the anime special tonight?" Darien asked

"You bet! I assume you have my chips and my pop?" Serena asked

"Have I ever let you down on chips and pop?" Darien asked

Serena smiled, she knew Darien wasn't a huge fan of anime but he always watched it with her.

"Hey Andy, can I have a shake?" Serena asked pulling out her money

"Well I could, but that would mean moving from my spot." Andy said smiling at his little sister

"Oh don't be so lazy!" Serena laughed

"Take you own advice!" Andy said going to get her drink

"So, Serena if you're mom say's yes I was thinking a movie this Friday." Seiya said

"Sounds good to me." Serena said smiling'

A/N: Ok I know this wasn't the best chapter but my computer is working again so I should be updating more! RR

AnimeDreamers45


	10. chapter11

"Well then, you know my number so call me when you get an answer." Seiya said smiling.

"Ok see ya later." Serena said smiling back

Seiya walked out the door and Serena started smiling like she was a picture, or like her jaw was stuck that way. Andy brought her milk shake and put it down firmly.

"What's wrong Andy?" Serena asked

"Serena you can't go out with him." Andy said flat out

"What why?" She asked puzzled

"Because, he's not you're type." Andy said getting a little steamed

"Andy I know Seiya just as well as you do." Serena said taking a sip of her milk shake

"Serena, Seiya is the kind of guy who wants only one thing and you know what I mean, he doesn't care about how you feel or anything like that." Darien jumped in

"Yes. Thank you." Andy said

"You two are just paranoid." Serena said shaking her head

"Serena I swear to you this is not just two guys being paranoid! This is two guys who care about you. And one brother who doesn't want to see you get hurt by Seiya. We want to protect you" Andy said

"I can do that my self! I'm a big girl now." Serena said getting a little steamed her self

"Serena it's not that, we no you're capable of that. But Seiya is pretty strong and you might not be able to protect you're self." Darien said

Serena sighed, she was beginning to think Andy was taking the big brother act to far, and Darien was doing the same. Andy sighed as he went to serve another customer.

Darien looked at Serena and could tell she was upset.

"Serena were not trying to keep you from him or anything, and were not saying anything bad about him. Were telling you the truth." Darien said in a calming voice

"Darien you guys are making him sound like some sick pervert! In my opinion that's saying something bad about someone. Listen I have A friend waiting at home so I'll just be going now. Oh and thanks for the support Darien, it means a lot you to Andy!" She said storming out of the arcade

Darien stood up to go after her but Andy stopped him. Darien sat back down and sighed. There was silence between him and Andy for just a few seconds.

"I'm gonna have to make her happy tonight." Darien said sighing

"Oh yeah, get her some more chocolate ice cream she ran out last night." Andy said

"That's what I was planning anyway." Darien said

Serena's house

Serena walked into the house and closed the door firmly. She brushed past her little brother who was playing video games and went straight up into her room. Mina and Amy had been laughing at some pictures of Serena and Mina.

"Hey you." Mina said

"Hey Serena." Amy said still giggling a bit

"Hey." Was Serena's only reply

"What's wrong?" Mina asked noticing her sisters upset tone

"Well Seiya asked me out.." Before she could finish Mina and Amy squealed with excitement

"Wait whose Seiya?" Amy asked

"He's this really hot friend of our brothers." Mina replied

"Well Andy doesn't want me to date him and either does Darien! They both freaked out and were like "He's not you're type" Serena said getting a little red in the face

"Serena Andy is just being a big brother." Amy said in a mellow voice that some how helped Serena calm down

"Yeah he does it to me to when a guy ask me out." Mina said

"But Darien doesn't and he treats you like he treats me." Serena replied sitting on the bed with her friends.

"Just ask Mom. Andy can't tell you who to date." Mina said

"Yeah but he can talk to Dad, you know how he is." Serena whined

A/N: Good or bad let me know! R&R

ANIMDREAMERS45


	11. chapter12

It was about five o'clock when Darien pulled into Serena's drive way. Amy had just left and Mina had gone off to meet a couple of her friends. Darien walked up to the door with the grocery bags filled with snacks for them. Serena had seen him pull in when she was in her room looking out the window.

Darien knocked on the door and waited a total of three seconds before Serena answered it.

"Hey" Darien said casually

"Hey, I see you brought the snacks." Serena said eyeing the bag

"Like I said have I ever let you down on snacks?" Darien asked stepping in

"No, but you got me ice cream and I love you!" Serena said jumping up and down

"Andy said you ran out so I figured you might need some." Darien said with a smile

"Hey Darien." Sammy said as he walked by the living room

"Hey how are you?" Darien asked

"Great. But I'm late I got to go meet some friends for a movie." Sammy said grabbing his coat

"Does mom know you're going?" Serena asked in a big sister voice

"Yeah I'll be home by eight o'clock." Sammy replied

"Ok Love you be careful." Serena said

"I will! Love you to, bye Darien." Sammy said as he walked out the door.

Serena smiled. Sammy was already ten and was fairly popular. He was growing up so fast. Sure he was a little butthead sometimes but he's just being a brother.

"Alright so what are we watching first?" Darien asked

"I don't know I didn't really look to see what was on first." Serena replied as she picked up the remote

"Ok it looks like Slayers is on first." Darien said

"Yes I love this episode!" Serena said excitedly

"Ok so next commercial I assume we get the snacks ready?" Darien asked

"Of Course!" Serena said smiling

A/N: Heres another chapter. I know I said I was gonna try to include everyone else more but this chapter would have been really hard to put other people in. Tell me what guys you think I should use for the other girls!

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	12. chapter13

Serena was totally enthralled in her anime. She'd seen the episode a thousand times but she loved more every time. Darien was even starting to like anime.

The commercial came on and Serena jumped up from the couch and ran to the kitchen.

"Hurry up Darien we've only got a few minuets!" Serena said pulling out the ice-cream and franticly began to put it in her bowl.

"I'm coming!" Darien said laughing

!MOVIES!

"Hey Sammy over here!" Yelled his friend John

"Hi John! What's going on? Aren't we supposed to meet everyone in the theater?" Sammy questioned

"I thought we were but Jordan and Colin said to wait for them." John answered

Sammy shrugged and just started talking to John. After about five minuets later two familiar figures came running up to them.

"Sammy gets over here!" Jordan yelled in a ticked off voice

"Hey Jordan what's going on?" Sammy asked in a curious tone

"This!" Jordan said punching Sammy in the stomach

Sammy held is stomach for a minute before standing up straight.

"Whoa what was that for?" John said

"Remember at school when Sammy was talking to Jessica." Jordan started

"Yeah what about it?" Sammy and John asked

"Well now she wants to go to out with you and not me!" Jordan yelled

"So it's not like I'm gonna go out with her! I don't even like her in that way/" Sammy said is his own defense

Jordan got a look of disgust on his face and started yelling at Sammy. He started beating Sammy up out of no where.

"Jordan stops it!" John said stepping in between Sammy and Jordan

A/N: I know this fight was a little random but hey that's ok

Thanks to Serena7, CharmedSerenity3, oOtHeReSeOo They gave me awesome reviews and I needed them


	13. chapter13

Jordan kept on punching Sammy. Colin was shocked! This was all over one girl who he only wanted to take to a dance.

"Jordan stop!" Colin said trying to pull him off of Sammy.

"No! He took her away from me!" Jordan yelled

"John, could you help me out here?" Colin asked trying to pull Jordan off of Sammy still

"Right." John and Colin finally managed to separate the two.

Sammy stood up and sighed. He had a black eye and his head was hurting.

"Jordan I told you I wouldn't go with her. I have someone else in mind." Sammy said

Jordan looked at Sammy with disbelief. He actually just beat up one of his best friends over a girl.

"Sammy I'm sorry I don't know what came over me…" Jordan started

"Yeah well even if I do forgive you I have to explain why I look so grungy to my parents." Sammy said in frustration

"You might want to add in you're black eye." Colin said

"WHAT? MY MOM IS GONNA KILL ME!" Sammy yelled

"I'm guessing a I'm sorry isn't gonna be enough anymore." Jordan said hiding behind John

SERENAS HOUSE

It was about 10:30 and the marathon was over. Serena was saying good bye to Darien when Sammy came up to the door and pushed through both of them without saying a word.

"Well I better go see what's wrong with monster boy so I'll see ya tomorrow!" Serena said

"Alright see you later." Darien said as he walked to his car

Serena walked up stairs to talk to Sammy. She knocked on the door but didn't answer.

Serena opened the door and saw Sammy flip over and put his face into the pillow.

"Hey are you ok Sam?" Serena asked getting a little worried

"I'm fine" Sammy said in a muffled voice

"Hey come one tell me what's going on…I'm worried about you" Serena said seriously

"Serena I'm fine I don't want to talk about it." Sammy said getting mad

"Well guess what you're gonna talk about it because I'm you're big sister and it is my job to see what the heck is going on." Serena said placing a hand on his shoulder

Sammy turned around holding the pillow to his face. Serena put down the pillow and saw his eye.

"SAMMY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Serena asked in complete worry

"Shh! Mom will hear you. It's nothing Jordan and I were just playing around." Sammy said

"No you weren't just playing around Sam. Tell me the truth I promise I won't tell mom or dad." Serena said looking at Sammy.

"Ok so there this girl Jordan likes and she wants to go with me to a dance and I don't want to go with her. Well Jordan freaked out and we got into a fight." Sammy sighed

"How immature over a girl?" Serena asked making sure her ears didn't deceive her

"Yeah I know John and Colin had to pull him off me." Sammy said shaking his head.

"Sammy is that you honey?" Yelled their mom

"Yeah I'm home!" He yelled back down

"Ok good I want to talk to you." She said as she started walking up the stiars

"Oh crap" Serena and Sammy said in unison

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Ok so I tired to make this a long chapter I hope its not to long. By the way Seiya is going to be a good guy but Serena will end up with Darien. So don't worry bout that. R&R

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	14. chapter14

"SAMMY COME HERE! LET ME PUT THIS ON YOU!" Serena said in a panicked whisper

"WHAT NO WAY THAT GIRLY STUFF!" Sammy whispered back

"Do you want mom to see you're eye?" Serena asked

"Ok fine but hurry up!" Said Sammy in defeat

Serena hurried and loaded it on to his eye with foundation that she left in his room and somehow managed to completely cover it and have time to hide her foundation. Their mom opened the door and it looked a little suspicious.

"Hello mom." Sammy said smiling

"Hi Mommy" Serena said flashing the same smile

"Hey guys listen you both better get some sleep for school tomorrow. So Serena go to you're room and get ready for bed and Sammy you get ready for bed to." She said with a friendly smile

"Mom, what about Mina?" Serena asked

"She's home. Mina didn't have a very good night but she'll be up with in 5 minuets." Said their mother

"What happened?" Serena asked with curiosity

"I'm sure she'll tell you. Now you two get to bed." She said as she gave them kisses and went down stairs

"Night Sammy." Serena said giving him a hug

"Hey Serena, thanks for helping me." Sammy said smiling

"Hey it's my job!" Serena said as she walked down the to her room

MINA AND SERENA ROOM

Serena was in bed and humming to her self. She was so happy that she would soon have a boy friend and she had the best friends and the coolest siblings ever. Even if they did fight, they never meant it.

Mina walked in and it was obvious she had been crying. She threw down her purse and got her pajamas and went straight to their bathroom before Serena could say a thing. Mina came out and went to her bed.

"Hey you, are you alright?" Serena asked

"Loretta is such a brat!" Mina said as she pulled down her bed

"What did she do?" Serena asked in a soft tone

"Well you know how I like Brian right?" Mina asked to make sure

"Yeah." Serena confirmed

"Well she knows I like him and she totally flirted with him! She was like "Oh Brian you're so muscular!" And then she was batting her eyes at him!" Mina said in frustration

"Oh Mina, that's horrible!" Serena said going over to her sister.

"To make it worst, he asked her out. I thought he liked me." Mina said in disappointment.

"Well if he can't see how awesome you are, then he isn't worth crying over." Serena said

"I know. It's not just that he asked her out its that she knows I like him and she is suppose to be my friend! She back stabbed me!" Mina said crying a little

Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing. Loretta and Mina had been close ever since second grade!

"You know what you need." Serena said

"Sleep?" Mina asked smiling a bit

"That and tomorrow were going shopping." Serena said smiling

"You are possibly the best sister ever you know that?" Mina asked smiling

"Someone has to take care of you and Sammy." Serena said smiling back

"What happened to Sammy?" Mina asked a little worried

"Nothing, just got into a fight with Jordan." Serena said plainly

"Is he ok?" Mina asked

"Oh yeah he's fine just a black eye." Serena said walking over to her bed.

"And mom didn't notice this?" Mina asked

"Let's just say make up works wonders" Serena said smiling

"I have the craziest siblings in the world!" Said Mina

"You know you love us." Serena said turning out her light

"Yeah, I kind of have to." Mina said turning out her light

A/N: I know this wasn't a very exciting chapter but I'm sick and I have a recital on Saturday for dancing…to make it worst I have a blisters! Cut me some slack

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	15. chapter15

The alarm went off around seven A.M signaling to the girls that it was time to wake up.

Mina woke up in a better mood than the night before. Serena groggily slapped her hand over her clock in attempt to turn it off.

"Come one Rena wakeup I dreamed a plan last night!" Mina said excitedly

"Ok that's nice give me five minuets." Serena said snuggling down into her blanket

"No, I need you! Plus we'll be late again if I give you five more minuets." Said Mina pulling down Serena's covers

Serena sighed as she sat up in bed and glared at Mina.

"Don't you dare glare at me Serena, we can't be late!" Mina said

"Fine I'm up." Serena said walking over to her dresser to get some khakis and a pink shirt.

"I call shower first!" Said Mina running into the bathroom.

"Fine I'll use mom and dads shower! It's bigger!" Serena said running into her parents shower

The girls were soon finished with their showers and were downstairs and ready to go.

"Good Morning, girls." Said their mother Lisa

"Morning, Mom." They both replied

"It's nice to see both of you are on time this morning." Lisa said

"Well we promised Amy we would walk to school with her so we had no choice." Serena said

"Come on Rena were gonna be late, if were late Amy will kill us!" Mina said as she gave her mom a hug and kiss

"Ok." Serena said as she went over to her mom and did the same.

"Bye mom! Bye Sammy." They both said as they left

AMY HOUSE

The girls ran up to the porch where Amy was sitting. Amy was reading a book she seemed to be quite into. She didn't even here when Serena called her name.

"Earth too Amy." Serena said tapping in on the shoulder

"Oh hi girl's." Amy said smiling

"What are you reading?" Mina asked

"It's called the "The Note Book" It's by Nicholas Sparks." Amy said putting a book mark on her page

"Cool, well we better get going." Serena said helping Amy up

SCHOOL

The girls got to school and went to their first class. Unfortunately for Serena that meant math. Serena was excellent at Language Arts, and she could do Social Studies as long as there were no maps involved, and science was iffy. But ask her to do math and she would freeze up.

"If 2 1/2 y 1/2, then what is y? Lets see Serena why don't you tell me." Mrs. Cassidy said

"Um, 8?" Serena asked hoping it was right

"No, lets see. Amy can you tell me the answer?" Mrs. Cassidy asked seeing that Amy had worked out the problem

"It's five." Amy said with a hint of confidence in her voice

"That is correct." She said as walked back to the board.

ENGLISH CLASS

The girls walked into the class room and took their seats.

"I hate math." Serena muttered as she pooled out her notebook and a pen

"Serena you weren't that far off from the answer." Amy said

"I know but were not gonna use that stuff in real life anyway." Serena said 

"You two are so weird." Mina said pulling out her own notebook."

"Hello class. This semester, were going to be learning about poetry and we'll be writing it too. Now first of all has anyone read any books on famous poets?" Miss. Varner said in a friendly voice

Serena raised her hand anxiously. She loved poetry.

"Serena who have you read?" Miss Varner asked

"Emily Dickinson. She's one of my favorite writers." Serena replied

"Do you know any poem she wrote off the top of you're head?" Miss. Varner asked

"Yes actually." Serena said smiling

"Would please come to the front of the class and recite it for us." Miss Varner asked

"I'd love to." Serena said as walked to the front

"It's called "if I can stop one heart from breaking."

"_**If I can stop one heart from breaking,**_

_**I shall not live in vain;**_

_**If I can ease one life from aching,**_

_**Or cool one pain,**_

_**Or help the fainting robin**_

_**Unto his nest again,**_

_**I shall not live in vain."**_

"Well that's a lovely poem to remember. Thank you Serena." Miss. Varner said smiling

"You're welcome." Serena said as she walked back to her seat

"Now class for home work I want you to write two poems tonight and bring them in tomorrow." Miss Varner said as everyone got up and walked out the door.

"Serena, can I talk to you for a minute?" Miss. Varner asked

"Sure. I'll meet you guys at the lockers." Serena said to Amy and Mina

"Ok" They said in unison

"Serena, do you understand the poetry you read?" Miss. Varner asked leaning back on her desk

"Yeah, I love poetry. I have tons of books from my pare..." Serena stopped her self. Her biological parents gave them to her but she didn't want to get into that.

"My family gave me them." Serena said

"You seem to really love it. When you recited the poem you put the right kind of emotion into it and everything. Serena I have a feeling you're going to like this class." Miss. Varner said in her friendly voice

"I have a feeling I'm going to love it!" Serena said smiling

"Well You better get you you're locker I'll see you tomorrow." Miss Varner said

"Bye!" Serena said as she ran to her locker

LOCKERS

"Hey Serena what'd she say?" Mina asked curiously

"She was just wondering if I understood poetry and that fun stuff." Serena said.

"Beryl get out of my way!" Yelled a raven haired girl

Serena rolled her eyes and went up to Beryl. She could see the raven haired girl had things under control but Beryl was really getting on her nerves.

"You just never learn do you?" Serena asked sarcastically

"Move out of my way runt." Beryl said

"You only wish. I know this girl had things under control but you know, Beryl you're just plain annoying." Serena said with a sly smile

"Beryl you know this girl is right, you are annoying. That's why Darien doesn't like you." Rei said (you all knew it was her anyway lol)

"UGH! BRATS!" Beryl said pushing Serena to the ground

"Hey! What are you doing to her?" Andy said going over to help Serena up

"Letting this girl know her place." Beryl said

"Well this brat happens to be my little sister." Andy said in a pissed off voice

"She's also my best friend." Darien said walking closer to Serena

A/N: Ok I know this was a long chapter but you guys said to make it longer! SO sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! But I've been swamped! I'll try to update again with in 6 days or so.

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	16. Chapter 16

"Darien! Thank god you came! She insulted me!" Beryl said trying to act innocent

"Beryl, you are a horrible actress." Darien said brushing past her to Serena

"Darien you can't seriously be friends with her!" Beryl said

"Well I' am, and I have been since we were babies." Darien said as he whispered something to Serena

"Well not that this hasn't been fun or anything but we have to get to our music class" Mina said grabbing Serena and Amy arm.

"Hey wait up; what class are you going to?" Rei asked

"Choir," Mina said looking at her paper

"I gotta go there too!" Rei said running up to them

"So who are you exactly?" Serena asked curiously

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Rei Hinto"

"I'm Serena Tsukino. This is my sister Mina." Serena said smiling

"Mina Banks." Mina said smiling

CHOIR CLASS

The girls took there seats next to each other. Mina and Rei were talking while Serena pulled out her notebook to start writing.

"Hey Rena what are you writing?" Darien asked as he came up and took the seat next to her

"Nothing, I wanted to write something new but my head is drawing a blank at the moment." Serena said staring at her notebook

Darien smiled. Serena was always trying to write something.

"Hello class! Some of you already know me and some of you don't. For those of you don't please stand up.

Everyone new followed her instructions.

"I' am Ms. Molino. I hope you find my class fun but hard. Now if you will please be seated." She said as she walked over to the chalk board.

"Were going to start off today with some basic warm ups." Ms. Molino said smiling

AFTER CLASS

"She's a nice teacher." Rei said walking out with Mina and Serena.

"Yeah, I love music class." Mina said

"Me too." Serena and Rei said in unison

"Hey guys lets go find Amy. We can all sit together at lunch." Serena said smiling

The girls nodded and went to the cafeteria. Amy was sitting by herself.

"Well let's go guys! I'm hungry!" Serena whined

"Hold on a minute Serena. Let's go introduce Rei and Amy." Mina said as they walked over to the lunch table.

"Hey Amy!" Serena said putting her backpack down on her chair

"Hi girls! Sorry I left so quickly before but my class was about to start." Amy said in an apologetic voice

"It's ok. Amy, this is Rei. Rei this Amy." Mina said

"Nice to meet you Rei." Amy said smiling

"Same here." Rei said smiling back

"Ok, now since everyone is acquainted I'm going to get my lunch!" Serena said running to the line.

After the girls had gotten their food they were all talking and getting to know more about each other. Rei and Amy were giggling at Mina and Serena's stories.

"Hey Rei, how do you know Darien?" Serena asked

"Oh, my friend Seiya introduced me to him." Rei said plainly

"Whoa how do you know Seiya?" Mina asked

"He's a friend of the family." Rei said

"He is so hot!" Serena said

"I know! Hey Serena did you ever call him and give him an answer?" Mina asked

"Oh my god I forgot!" Serena said smacking her forehead

"Forgot to do what?" Seiya said stopping at their table

A/N:Ok I know this isn't much but here it is. I leave for a national dance competition on Saturday so I might not have time to update!sry!

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	17. Chapter 17

"I forgot to call you back." Serena said a little embarrassed.

"Hey that's right. So are we on?" Seiya asked

"Yep!" Serena answered back with a smile.

"Alright then, I'll pick you up on Friday around eight o'clock then?" Seiya asked

"Sounds like a plan." Serena said

Seiya smiled and let the table. Serena went back to eating her lunch. The girls just stared at her. Serena noticed they were staring at her.

"What?" She asked simply

"Seiya, one of the hottest and most popular guys in school just asked you out and you aren't even flipping out!" Rei said

"He already asked me out I just forgot to call him back and say yes." Serena said smiling

"So are you his girlfriend?" Amy asked

"I don't know! I guess it depends on how Friday goes." Serena said smiling

"Well guess whose gonna help you get ready!" Mina said with a devilish smile

Serena rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Mina last time you got me ready for something I looked like I was twenty!" Serena said laughing

"That was a long time ago! I've gotten so much better!" Mina protested

"Fine." Serena sighed

"Oh can I help?" Asked Rei

"SURE!" Mina answered

Serena sighed and shook her head as Rei and Mina planned out her makeup. Amy was amazed how worked up Rei and Mina were getting over one date.

Serena lifted her head backup and looked around. She spotted Seiya who was surrounded by friends. She smiled and went back to her lunch; as much as she hated to admit it she wanted Mina and Reis help.

!HOME!

Mina and Serena got home and ran up to their rooms. It was Thursday and Mina didn't want to waist one minute picking out her outfit.

"Mina what about this outfit?" Serena asked holding up a pair of tight dark denim jeans and a baby blue tank top.

Mina thought a second before nodding and agreeing to the outfit.

"Serena you really don't get how lucky you are do you?" Mina asked

"Mina this could be out first and last date for all I know. I just don't want to get my hopes up. I mean I want there to be more dates after this one but I mean this is Seiya." Serena said simply

"Well you are Serena Tsukino and you are one of the bravest and most outgoing girls I have ever met. He is just a boy." Mina said smiling

Serena smiled. Mina could always boost her confidence and she always knew how to make her feel better.

"Thank Mina, I think I'm just doubting this date because…my mom isn't here. I mean I know OUR mom is here, but I always though it would be different. I know our Mom loves me just likes she loves you but I always thought while I was on my first REAL date our Mom's would be here talking about when we were younger you know?" Serena asked hoping it didn't sound like she wasn't grateful for what she had.

"I know Rena; you don't even have to explain." Mina said with a warm smile

Serena smiled and gave Mina a hug before she turned out the light and went to bed.

A/N: NEXT CHAP WILL BE UP ASAP! I know this is a crappy place to leave it but I have a lot of other fics that NEED updating.

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	18. Chapter 18

FRIDAY

Serena and Mina woke up and got dressed. Serena was feeling suprisingly nervous.

They gave their parents a hug and kiss and went to go meet Amy and Rei. They walked in silence until they got to Amy's house.

Rei was already there and it seemed her and Rei were enjoying thier conversastion.

"Hey girls!" Mina said with a smile

"Hey!" Amy and Rei said in unison

"Ready to go?" Mina asked

"Yep! Let's go!" Rei said

"Serena are you ok?" Amy asked concerned

"Yeah I'm fine!." Serena said cheerfully

"She's a bit nervous about tonight." Mina said placing a hand on Serena'a shoulder

"Oh I see. Serena I know I haven't known you very long, but I do know that you eill be fine!" Rei said smiling

"I just don't want to mess it up. I'm afraid that I'll say something stupid." Serena said

"Serena, just be your self." Amy said

"I know." Serena said cheering up a bit

School

The day seemed to be going really fast. They went to all their classes and everything

but before Serena knew it they were at lunch.

"Serena, you seem to really like english class." Amy said trying to start a conversastion

"Yeah, I love that class! I really like poetry and stuff." Serena said stuffing her face

"Do you write any poetry?" Amy asked

"Yeah." Serena said plainly

"Cool" Rei said hopping into the conversastion

"She's really good at it, I love reading her stuff." Mina said smiling

"I'm not that good Mina." Serena said simply

"Yes you are." Mina replied

The girls talked a little bit longer before Darien came over to theis table.

"Hey Dare!" Serena said happily

"Hey Rena, what are you girls up to?" Darien asked

"Nothing much just talking." Serena said moving over giving Darien a spot

"Darien, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mina asked standing up

"Sure" He said as he stood up and followed her

"Darien, Serena is gonna be dying to tell you about her date tonight and she 's going to need you." Mina started

Darien sighed not wanting to talk about Serena's date.It was bad enough she wa actually going through with it.

"Darien, Seiya is not going to do anything to her and I swear if you upset her again about this date she'll kill you.

Last night we talked and she was feeling really insecure. She was wanting her real mom and dad there and they aren't  
she needs us, so lets support her ok?" Mina asked looks at him

"Fine." Darien mumbeled

Mina smiled and they went back to the table and finished thier lunches.

After School

All the girls went back to Serenas house to help her get ready. Serena was really nervous.

She kept playing with her locket her parents had given her before they died.

Serena put on her out-fit and now it was time for Mina and Rei to work their "magic"

They took her hair out of her meat-ball style and started brushing it out. After they were satisfied with that

the two started her make-up.

When they were done it was about five o'clock. They had a while so they sat down and talked.

"Serena you really look pretty." Amy said smiling

"Thanks." Serena said

"Ok well it's like seven-thirty so Amy and I better get going...good luck Rena!" Rei said standing up

"Be your-self." Amy said

"Thanks girls I'll see ya later!" Serena said

Mina and Serena talked for a few more minuets and eight o'clock finally rolled around.

Thankfully Seiya was right on time.

He walked up to the door and rang the door bell.

"Oh my god hes here! OK, how do I look?" Serena asked Mina

"Beautiful! Now get down there." Mina said

Serena ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey Seiya." Serena said smiling

"Hey, you ready?" He asked politely

"Yep, just let me tell my mom I'm leaving." Serena said

She went and said goodbye to her mom and left.

A/N: I'm sorry for the wait, my computer crashed andI lost EVERYTHING! So I hiope to be updating again soon! Thanks for reading!

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	19. Chapter 19

They walked out to the car and got in. Serena was feeling nervouse again, she put on her seatbelt and they drove off.

Seiya kept quiet until they got to a srtip of lights that had resteraunts, theaters, and almost anything you could think of.

"Wow it's bright down here." Serena said staring at the lights

"Yeah, theres so much to do down here that I figured we could pick when we got here." Seiya said

"Oh lets, go see a movie!" Serena said with excitement

"What movie?" Seiya asked smiling

"How about the "Fantastic Four." Serena suggested

"Sounds good to me" Said Seiya pulling up to the theatre

Serena was feeling a lot more comfortable around Seiya. It was like it was all natural, or was she making her self think that?. They bought their tickets and got thier seats.

The ligts went low and the movie started. Seiya put his arm around Serena in a casual fashion. Serena smiled nervously but went back to watcing the movie.

"That was an awsome movie!" Serena said smiling

"It was a funny one too." Seiya said as they walked outside

"Yeah, I think my little brother would like that movie." Serena said

"Probably would, do you want to get some ice-crem before I take you home? " Seiya asked

"I would love that" Serena said casually

"Great, we just have to cross the street to get some." Seiya said

"Ok." Serena said plainly

They crossed the street and waited in line for a few minutes. They walked up and placed their order.

Serena finished hers in 1 minute flat. Seiya was a little suprised at how quick she ate it.

"What?" Serena asked seeing that he was giving her a weird look

"Nothing I just haven't seen anyone eat Ice-cream so fast." Seiya said smiling

"Heh, I guess it's a talent." Serena said with a joking smile

They went back to the car and drove home. They talked about the movie and tons of different things.

They pulled into to the driveway and they walked up to the door.

"Seiya, I had a realy good time tonight." Serena said smiling

"Me too, I hope we can do this again sometime." Said Seiya

"Heck yeah we'll do this again!" Said Serena

"I'll call you sometime this weekend if I can." Seiya said

"Ok, sounds good." Serena said turning the knob on her door

"Bye." Seiya said walking backto his car.

"Bye!" Serena said as she ran into he house.

Serena started up to her room when her mother stopped her.

"Serena have you seen Sammy?" She asked with a worried exspression

"No, why? Whats wrong?" Serena asked feeling her stomache tunr into a knot

"Well about an hour ago he went to bed and when I went to check on him just a second ago he wasn't there!"She said

"Oh my god! Wheres the phone? I need to call Darien." Serena said in a worried tone

"Why do you need to call him?" Her mother asked

"Because Darien will help us find him." Serena said dialing his number

"Hello" Dariensaid in a groggy voice

"Darien thank god you answered! I need you to come pick me up. Sammy is missing."Serena said crying

"I'll be right there!" Darien said waking up

A/N: I know this is crappy place to leave it but hey there was excitement this time right?

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	20. Chapter 20

Serena paced and her mother tried calling friend's houses to see if he would be there but they had no luck so far. Her father had already contacted the police and was waiting for Darien so they could all leave.

"Serena I can't wait here, you mother and I are going to start looking is that ok?" Her father asked knowing Serena was just as worried as they were.

"Ok, go ahead I'll wait for Darien." Serena said as she hugged her mom and dad

Darien showed up about five minutes later. He ran right into the house and scared Serena out of her mind.

"Darien don't scare me like that!" Serena said putting a hand over her heart

"Sorry, you ready to go?" He asked

"Yeah let's get out of here." Serena said a they went out to the car

They got in and began looking for Sammy. Serena couldn't stop thinking of what might have happened to him.

"I don't know what's gotten into him lately. He got into a fight a few nights ago and ended up with a black eye! Now he's run off to god knows where and if something happens to him I don't know what I'll do." Serena said with a shaky voice

"I'm sure he okay, we guys do crazy stuff all the time." Darien said trying to calm her down

"Darien, I can't lose him." Serena said quietly

"I know Rena, that's why were going to find him." Darien said with a little smile

They searched for about an hour before Serena saw a figure that looked like a boy. She looked a little harder and told Darien to slow down a but. Once she got a good enough look she knew it was Sammy.

"Darien that's him!" Serena said running out of the car

"SAMMY!" Serena yelled

He didn't answer her he looked back and it looked like he had been crying. Serena ran up the hill with Darien close behind.

"Sammy are you alright? I was worried sick about you and." She stopped her rambling when she saw his face

"Sammy, what's going on?" Serena asked with concern

She sat down in the grass next to him. Sammy looked at her and sighed. Darien came up on the other side oh him and joined them

"Sammy, tell me what's going on, I can help you." Serena said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Sammy sighed heavily before he decided to speak.

"Serena, I don't really remember our REAL parents, but the stories you told me about them I can picture and I want them back." Sammy said as he started crying

Serena pulled him to her lap and hugged him. Her eyes were watering and she knew how Sammy felt.

"I miss them and I want to know our real dad better! I want our real mom to be here!" Sammy cried

"I know honey, its ok to miss them. When you miss someone so much it means you love them." Serena said holding back her tears

"I don't want to miss them! I shouldn't have to miss them! They should be here right now!" Sammy cried again

"They want to be here sweetheart but they can't, it's not their fault that they died." Serena said letting her tears flow

"Sammy when mom and dad died my biggest fear became losing you, it still is losing you. When I came home and heard you were missing I was scared out of my mind. And so were our parents and Andy and Mina. The thing is they love us as if we were born into our family." Serena said

"I know, I love them like that too. It's just I don't want to be known as that kid who doesn't have real parents" He said

"What do you mean?" Serena asked

"Kids at school tease me about it all the time." Sammy said

Serena looked up at Darien who looked like he was going to kill whoever made fun oh him.

"Sammy, those kids are jealous because they know that this family loves you just like your parents did." Darien said

"You know we have to tell Mom and Dad about this right?" Serena asked

"Yeah." He said quietly

They saw headlights and Serena knew it was Andy and Mina and their parents.

"Sammy are you alright?" His mother yelled as she ran up the hill

"Now I'am." Sammy said

"I think we all just need to sit down and talk about it though." Said Serena

"Ok, we can do that." Said their father.

They got home and thanked Darien then everyone went in but Serena needed to talk to Darien.

"Darien, why would those kids make fun of him?" Serena asked

" I don't know Rena but I would really love to go beat up the ones that did." Darien said

"Me too, I would love to kill the principal for not stopping it." Serena said sighing

"Well I better get going. Are you gonna be ok?" Asked Darien

"Of coarse! I'm always ok." Serena said with a smile

"Ok, bye Rena." He said giving her a hug

"Darien, thanks for tonight. I really thought I lost him." Serena said

"Anytime Bunny." HE said as he went to his car.

A/N: Ok I know it's a lil over the top but I've had writer's block and my computer died AGAIN! But now I have a new one! So R&R


	21. Chapter 21

Serena walked in and sat on the couch next to Sammy. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. Mina looked over and smiled at Sammy, who looked at Serena, who looked at Andy. Getting tired of the silence Andy decided to speak.

"So what's going on?" Andy asked

Relieved someone had started talking, Serena spoke up.

"I think Sammy has something to tell everyone." Serena said giving him an encouraging smile.

"Well, at school lately um a few kids have been teasing me." Sammy said meekly

Serena looked at him and her eyes told him to continue. He was reluctant but he knew what he had to do. But before he could keep going his mother started talking.

"What have they been teasing you about honey?" She asked in a loving tone

Serena put her hand on his shoulder to let him know she was there for him. He took a deep breath and continued.

"They've been teasing me about my biological parents. I get made fun of a lot because they all know about it." Sammy said sadly

Mina and Andy looked at each other and then at Serena. She hadn't moved her hand from his shoulder. Their parents looked shocked, upset, sad, and some other emotion know one could make out.

Deciding to break the silence Sammy started again.

"They call me mean names like, adopted devil and things like that. When they ask me what my real parents were like I can't tell them much except for what you guys and Serena have told me. I don't know if I look like one of them or not." Sammy said scooting closer to Serena

"Sammy why didn't you tell us those kids were doing that?" Asked their father in a soft and caring tone

"Because I didn't want to hurt you guys. I miss my parents a lot even though I don't really remember them. I was really upset tonight when I started thinking about it. I shouldn't have to miss them, I shouldn't have to be called names because of them either. It's not fair that I get made fun of for being adopted. I love you guys so much! Just as if I was born into this family but I don't know what to do anymore." Sammy explained

"Sammy, we love you that way too, it's ok to miss them. Sure you shouldn't HAVE to miss them but you can't not miss them. They loved you a lot. You may not remember them but your heart remembers how much they loved you and Serena and so you have to miss them" Andy said in an understanding voice

"Yeah, Sammy just because you miss them doesn't mean that we'll be hurt. I'm actually kind of touched that your heart can remember how much they loved you." Mina said

"Sammy honey we love you with all our hearts. Your parents were our best friends, we loved them too. I understand that you miss them, You're father and I could never be hurt by you missing them." Their mother said with an understanding smile.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you guys, I was just really scared that you would be mad and I love you guys and I didn't want you to be mad at me." Sammy said starting to cry again

Serena pulled him into a hug as soon as he started crying. Serena had misty eyes her self. Seeing how much pain he had carried around and she didn't even notice. The phone rang and Mina went to get it. Serena ran out to the living room and handed the phone to Serena.

"Who is it?" Serena asked

"The hospital." Mina said quietly.

Confused Serena answered.

"Hello" she said

"Hello, is this Serena?" A nurse asked

"Yes it is." She replied.

"Darien Shields, has been in a car accident and his parents would like you to come up here." Said the nurse in a polite tone

"I'll be right there thank you." Serena said quickly hanging up

"I have to go, I have to get to the hospital! I've got to go now." Serena said frantically as she started to cry

"Serena what's going on?" Asked her Andy

"Andy we have to go now! Darien was in a car accident and we have to get up there now!" Serena said crying a little harder

"WHAT? Lets go!" Andy said

He and Serena, and Mina ran to the car. They buckled their seatbelts and were off. Serena stared out the window still crying silently. _'I can't lose him, now. I think I love him. Damn-it why is this all the sudden so confusing! I just hope he's ok.' _Serena thought to her self

They got to the hospital and to Serena wondering down those halls trying to find Darien's parents seemed to take forever. Andy spotted them and they ran over to them.

"Is he ok? Where is he? I have to see him now" Serena blurted out in tears

"You made it. He's still in surgery." Mrs. Shields said hugging Serena

"What happened to him?" Andy asked trying not to freak out

"He was driving home and a drunk driver hit him head on." Mr. Shields said.

"Oh my god." Mina said putting a hand over her mouth

Serena sat there in shock. Lately she had been having feelings for him, but she just kept pushing them away. Plus she thought she liked Seiya. Now her best friend who had held her the night she lost her parents could die. It felt like she was trapped inside a horrible nightmare and couldn't get out.

"Serena are you ok?" Andy asked

"I have to see him, I wont lose anyone else! I need to see him now! I have to tell him something! ." Serena sobbed

"It's ok Rena." Mina said as she hugged her

Rei came running up with Amy and they both looked concerned. Although Amy didn't really know Darien she thought she could be of some assistance in helping out. They saw Serena and ran up to her.

"What happened?" Rei asked

"Darien was in a really bad car wreck." Mrs. Shields said as she her self started to cry.

"Well is he ok?" Amy asked

"We don't know he's still in surgery." Mr. Shields said as he comforted his wife

Rei pulled Mina and Amy aside.

"Is Serena ok?" Rei asked

"I don't know, she started bawling as soon as she got the phone call. When her parents died it was Darien who first found out. He held her and everything. He's always been there for her and she's been there for him, so right now she is really fragile." Mina said

They looked over and saw Mrs. Shields holding Serena. They saw a doctor walking down the hall towards them. They all gathered up waiting to know what was going to happen.

"Mr. and Mrs. Shields, I'm sorry to say I don't know if you're son will pull through. Hes suffering from severe injuries. " He explained

"When can we see him?" Asked his father

"You can go see him now if you'd like." The doctor said with a friendly smile.

Mrs. Shields stood up with her husband and they went back. Serena had clamed down a bit but she was still crying. Andy and Mina went back after Darien's parents and Amy and Rei after him.

He still hadn't woken up yet.

"Serena it's your turn." Mina said

"Ok." She said as she stood up and wiped her tears away.

"I'm gonna warn you Rena, he's really scratched up." Mina said

"I don't care I need to see him." Serena said as she walked in

She saw how beat up he looked and started crying again. Why did that person drink and drive? Whoever it was she hated him and she wanted to kill whoever it was for doing this to Darien.

She walked over to his bed and Mina left her alone. She sat on the chair and took his hand. She stroked his face and tried not to cry.

"Hey Dare, you ok?" She asked knowing she would get no response

"I'm so sorry this happened to you. I shouldn't have called you to help me look for Sammy. This is my fault and I'm so sorry." Serena sobbed

He grumbled a little bit and opened his eyes. HE saw Serena sobbing into his gown and felt like crying when he saw her tears.

"Hey you." Darien managed to get out

"Darien, oh my god are you ok?" Serena asked

"Now that you're here I'm fine" He said smiling

He patted the bed for her to come lay down with him. She did and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry Darien." Serena cried

"What are you sorry for Meatball head?" Darien asked

"For this, it's my fault this happened to you." Serena said

He lifter her face up so he was looking directly in her eyes.

"Serena listen to me, whatever happens this is not your fault." Darien said

"Darien I have to tell you something…" Serena started

Before she finished her sentence he held her closer and kissed her. They hugged each other and broke apart.

"Just incase I don't make it, I love you Serena" Darien said smiling

A/N: Long butt chapter I know but it makes up for all the short ones!

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	22. Chapter 22

"Darien don't talk like that, your gonna be fine." Serena said in a shivery voice

"I hope so, but incase I need you to know that I love you. I always have. " Darien said stroking her hair

"Darien, I love you too. Don't leave me ok?" Serena said looking into his eyes

"No matter what happens I will never leave you" Darien said taking a deep breath

Darien looked into Serena's eyes and couldn't help but hold her closer. He never knew he could feel like this.

"Darien, stay with me don't you dare go away. You have to stay here with me. We have to give "us" a try. I need you more then anyone else in this whole world. You keep my happy, you love me like no one else can. I love you to much to lose you!" Serena cried.

"Serena, look at me. I promise you I'll pull through for you. I could never ever leave you. I swear to you I'll be ok." Darien said kissing her forehead

Serena and Darien lay there in each other's arms and fell asleep. Mina had been outside the door the whole time. She knew, there had to be a reason he didn't want her to go out with Seiya. Mina went back by everyone else with a smile.

"Where is Serena?" Asked Mr. Shields

"Let's just say her and Darien are taking a nap." Mina said giving a smile that only the girls could pick up

"You mean like they're together?" Rei asked

"Yep." Mina said smiling even bigger

"I knew it!" Said Mrs. Shields

The girls looked at her with curiosity.

"Well when they were little, Mrs. Banks and I always knew they would end up together." She said with excitement

"It was so sweet he like kissed her and then she was all like "WHOA!" and then he was like I love you! Then she was all like oh my god I love you too! Then she was like you can not leave me! Then he was all like I never could leave you! It was so romantic!" Mina said

The girls quickly responded with n "Awe" and the two guys sat there with puzzled expressions. Not only did they not get what Mina just said but they didn't understand why they were so excited and happy. Darien was still in the hospital.

"What's going on here?" Andy asked

"Wow you are stupid!" Mina said

"Serena and Darien are in love!" Amy said in a squeal

"OOOOOOOH" Was Andy and Mr. Shields response

"I knew he liked Serena! It was kind of obvious" Andy said

"No, ya think?" Mina said jokingly

"Let's go see them." Mrs. Shields said smiling

"OK!" They all replied

They went down the hall and took a look at the two. Serena was cuddled up nest to him and he was holding her as tight as he could.

"They really do love each other." Said Rei softly

"Yeah." Mrs. Shields said with a smile

The doctor came by to see what was going on and tapped on Mr. Shield's shoulder.

"Is everything alright here?" Asked the doctor

"Oh yeah, everything is fine. We just kind of found out he's in love with her best friend and she's in love with him and they fell asleep and we wanted to see them." Explained Mr. Shields

"Oh ok, Well I need to check is heart monitor and see how he's doing so if you'll excuse me" Said the doctor

"Sure" He said moving out of the way

The doctor went in and read the monitor nodding in approval he wrote out a release not for the next morning.

"It seems you son is doing ten times better then he was. I think after we keep an eye on him till tomorrow we can let him go home." The doctor said smiling

"Thank you" Mrs. Shields said kindly

Mrs. Shields went and called Lisa and Matt to let them know Serena and Andy and Mina were going to stay at the hospital and she told Lisa what happened between Darien and Serena. Lisa was almost as excited as Deirdre!

NEXT MORNING

Darien woke up and looked Serena. She was so beautiful and peaceful. He remembered everything that happened last night. He could hardly believe Serena felt the same way as he did.

Serena woke up and looked at Darien. She smiled and gave him a kiss. She was so excited that she found someone who was perfect for her in every way possible.

"Morning." Serena said smiling

"Morning beautiful." Darien said sweetly

"How do you feel?" Serena asked concerned

"Well I'm really stiff and my leg hurts and so does my head. But I'll be ok." Darien said

"You broke your leg, you hit your head really hard and your probably stiff because your body couldn't handle the impact." Serena said quickly

"Oh well that explains it." Darien said pushing him self to sit up straight.

"Darien be careful!" Serena said helping him

"I'm fine." He said

"Uh huh that's why you have a broken leg." Serena shot back with a smile

Mina and Andy walked in and smiled at the two.

"Hey you guys!" Mina said cheerfully

"Hey Mina." Serena said

"So the cripple is awake." Andy said jokingly

"Aha very funny." Darien said

"How ya feeling?" Andy asked

"Stiff." Darien replied

"I would guess so. You scared the crap out of everyone last night." Andy said

"Yeah, sorry about that." Darien said smiling a little

A/N: Sorry I didn't get very far next time I swear it will be better!

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	23. Chapter 23

Serena went over to help Darien standup and Andy brought over his crutches. Darien positioned them in a proper fashion. Serena was holding his waist to insure he wouldn't fall.

"This is comfortable." Darien said jokingly

"Looks like it." Rei said walking in

"Hi Rei." Darien said smiling

"Hey, Amy is gonna bring in a wheelchair so you don't have to over work yourself." Rei said

"Ok." Serena said smiling

Amy walked in with a wheelchair and Serena and Rei helped him sit down. Serena rolled him out to his parents. Mr. and Mrs. Shields looked like they hadn't slept all night. They had managed to get about an hour of sleep though.

"Hello." Darien said as they got closer

"Oh honey I was so worried about you." Mrs. Shields said giver Darien a hug

"How ya feeling?" Mr. Shields asked

"Pretty sore" Darien replied.

"Lets get you home." Mr. Shields said

They all walked out to their separate cars and started home. Serena went home with Andy and Mina but only after promising Darien she'd call him. Mina, Andy, and Serena walked in the house. It was quiet, her parents were working and Sammy was at school.

Mina plopped down on the couch and Serena plopped next to her. Within a few minutes they were sleeping.

_"They look like they did when they were little' _Andy thought to himself and smiled

Seiya House

"_I wonder if I should give Serena a call, she seemed to enjoy me when we were on out date. Or maybe I should wait and let her throw her self at me. I could win the bet that way for sure.'_ Seiya thought to him self

Andy's room

Andy was on the computer in his room minding his own business. When Daemon signed on.

Andy double clicked on his name and the box popped up.

"Hey" Andy typed

"Your sick dude, don't talk to me." Daemon replied

"What? What did I do?" Asked Andy

"There is a bet going on with Serena and your not stopping it." He replied

"What bet? Daemon you better tell me what's going on." Andy typed

"Why else do you think Seiya hasn't tried to speed thing up with Serena. He has a bet going on with Beryl. I thought you knew." Daemon said

"That's why that jerk wanted to date her so bad! Daemon meet me down at the arcade when you get out of school." Andy typed

"Ok, got to go bye." Daemon said signing off.

'_That jerk! To put a bet on my little sister after the hell she's been through! He is gonna pay for this.'_ Andy thought to himself

He ran down stairs and went to the arcade. He had to work there in a few hours anyway. Mina was awake when she saw him getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Mina asked

"Just to the arcade." Andy said in the calmest voice he could manage.

As soon as he left the phone rang Mina answered in her usual bouncy voice.

"Hello." She said

"Uh HI Mina. It's Daemon." He said in a squeaky voice. He always got nervous talking to Mina

"What going on?" Mina asked smiling to herself

"Not much really, is Andy there?" He asked

"No, actually he just left to the arcade." Mina answered

"Oh, well I was also wondering, if you would want to, um to uh," He trembled over his words until Mina helped him

"I would love to go on a date with you." Mina said smiling

"Really?" He asked

"Yeah!" Mina said excitedly. Daemon wasn't the most popular guy in school but he was really sweet.

"Cool, is Saturday ok with you?" He asked

"Yeah sounds good." Said Mina

"Ok well I got to go, I told your brother I would meet him at the arcade." Daemon said

"Ok, bye." Mina said

"Bye!" With that they ended their conversation

Arcade

Andy was sipping a chocolate shake when Daemon walked in.

"Hey Andy, before you slip out I asked Mina out and NOT as a bet I really like her. I swear." Daemon said making his intentions clear.

"It's ok dude I know you wouldn't do that only someone as low as Seiya would." Andy said turning around bumping into someone.

"Hey watch it ok?" a female voice spoke

A/N: Who do you think it is lemme know if ya like it or not! A special thanks To Jade Fatzinger ( I hope I spelled her name right) I hope to update soon!


	24. Chapter 24

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there." Andy said looking up.

"It's ok." The girl replied as she started to walk away

"Wait, um is there anything I can do?" Andy asked obviously showing he was interested in this girl

"My names Lita." She said smiling

"I'm Andy." He said casually

"Well Andy, it was nice meeting you. See ya around." Lita said with a friendly smile as she went to her booth

"Ok Back to This bet thing." Andy said trying to get back to the point

"Right. Beryl is pissed off cause Darien doesn't like her. That say in the hall when Beryl was yelling at Serena and Darien didn't let her that was kind of it for her. She went to Seiya and bet sixty dollars that he couldn't get Serena to go out with him and kiss him on the second date and I'm assuming they haven't had a second date yet." Daemon explained

"They haven't had their second date, and there not going to be one. Serena and Darien hooked up last night." Andy said

"Really? I thought he was in a car accident or something." Daemon said

"He was and to tell you the truth I have never seen Serena act the way she did. She was literally cried for hours on end. I don't all the details but it was apparently cute. Mina sat outside the room and spied." Andy said smiling

"Hey Andy what time do you have to work?" Daemon asked

"In lie five minuets. I better go get stuff ready. Thanks for filling me in on everything Daemon." Andy said

"Anytime." Daemon said smiling

Andy went to the back and put on his apron. He knew there was something fishy about Seiya. Andy clocked in and went out to the bar. He looked over at the booth Lita was sitting in. She was really pretty. Seiya walked into the bar and went to ware Lita was sitting.

Seiya sat next to her and Andy saw her scoot away. Andy walked over seeing as no one had taken their order yet and plus he could see what was going on.

"Hey, can I take your order?" Andy asked

"Sure." Lita said

They gave him the order and walked back to the desk. Andy kept glancing over making sure no trouble would start up. He knew Seiya and Seiya never took no as an answer.

"Seiya stop it! I swear I'll punch you from here to Dallas if you don't stop." Lita threatened

A/N: Forgive the bad chapter, homework is piling up EVERYWHERE AHHHHHHH!

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	25. Chapter 25

Andy walked over to the table to see if he could help.

"Is there a problem here?" Andy asked

"Yes! This idiot is a pervert!" Lita said

"Seiya what are you doing?" Andy asked looking at him

"Nothing." Seiya said simply

"Look Seiya, I know about your bet with Beryl concerning my little sister. So I have no doubt you were bothering this lady. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Andy said

"How did you find out about that bet?" Seiya asked with surprise

"The whole school is now talking about it. You are on my last nerve right now, while were here don't go near my sister again and don't think about trying to get to Mina either. They never did anything wrong. And don't go near this girl again either." Andy said holding out his hand motioning for him to leave.

"Andy you don't' want to mess with me." Seiya said standing up

"I think I will if you mess with the people I care about. Don't ever go near Serena again, if you see her in the halls don't talk to her, same with Mina. After all Serena's been through you have the guts to go make her believe you liked her. Your sick now leave this arcade now." Andy said firmly

"Andy you just made a big mistake. You can't tell me what to do. Serena is just like every lonely girl out there. Although I thought Darien would have caught onto the bet before you. Oh and by the way the guy who was driving that car when Darien was hit was me. Darien is just as pathetic as Serena and you. All you care about is how a girl feels, and stuff like that." Seiya said as he started to leave.

Andy followed him outside and punched him. He couldn't believe that he had been the drunk driver that almost killed his best friend. Seiya turned around and tried to punch Andy back and missed.

"YOU ASS! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED DARIEN! HE ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!" Andy said as he tackled him to the ground.

"Get off me you maniac!" Seiya yelled

Andy stood up and got of him.

"Your gonna pay for messing with Darien and Serena. Oh by the way she was gonna dump you today. Her and Darien finally admitted they loved each other. I swear you go near my family or my friends your in trouble." Andy said walking back inside.

Lita walked up to the counter where Andy sitting looking flustered. He was by the phone hesitating to call Serena. Did it really matter if she knew about Seiya? After all she did have Darien.

"Excuse me." Lita said

"Oh hey." Andy said snapping out of his thoughts

"Thanks for doing that. I could've taken him though." Lita said smiling

"Really?" Andy questioned

"Yeah, I do martial arts and stuff." Lita said

"That's cool. But really I needed to hurt him myself. He almost killed my best friend the other night, he got drunk and hit him and he could have died. Plus he messed around with my sister who's been through hell and back a few times now so it felt kind of good." Said Andy smiling a bit

"What happened to your sister?" Lita asked

"Well she's adopted but we were friends before we adopted her. Her name is Serena's parents died when she really young and she went to Darien's house with Sammy her little brother since it was the closest, he's also the one who almost died. And then my parents decided to take her in because I wanted a little brother and Mina wanted a little sister so it worked out great. People have walked on her over and over and I feel like killing every single one. Now our little bother Sammy is getting made fun of because of it." Andy said

"Wow, sounds like she's had a hard time." Said Lita

"Yeah but you would never know it by looking at her. Serena hates letting people know when she hurts and she tries to smile all the time." Andy said

"Sounds like a great girl." Lita said smiling

"She is. But anyway is there anything I can get for you?" Andy asked

"Uh no not really. I just have one more question. How do you know Seiya?" Asked Lita

"I used to be friends with him, but after everything he's done, he's anything but my friend." Andy said

"Oh well I better get going." Lita said

"Wait." Andy said holding a hand out

"What?" She asked half confused

"Would you like to go out on Friday?" Andy asked

"Sure!" Lita replied smiling as she walked back over to the counter.

She took a napkin and wrote down her number and handed to Andy.

"Call me k?" She asked

"Yeah." Andy said smiling

SERENAS HOUSE

Serena woke up about an hour later. She still felt really tired but thought she should give Darien a call. After all she promised she's call him. Serena picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello." Darien said

"Hey! How are you feeling?" Serena asked

"Sore but I'll live." Said Darien

"Yeah you better! No more scary incidents got it?" Serena joked

"Got it! I want to know who that guy driving was, the car looked familiar." Darien said

"Well there are tons of cars that look a like." Serena said

"Yeah your right but I still want to know who it was." Said Darien

"Me too." Serena replied

"Hey listen I got to go take medicine and it makes me sleep so I'll call you when I wake up if I can." Darien said

"Ok, I love you." Serena said with a smile

"I love you too." Darien said with the same beaming smile

A/N: Ok I plan on updating soon if I can. Tell me what ya think 

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	26. Chapter 26

Serena hung up the phone and smiled. Feeling more energetic, she decided to go for a jog. She put on her shoes and walked out the door. She usually didn't like jogging but she felt the urge to jog for some reason. She started out jogging but started running. She felt perfect, nothing could bring her down…or so she thought. Serena stopped in at the arcade.

She sat at the counter.

"Hey Rena." Andy said noticing his sister

"Hey, can you get me a chocolate shake?" Serena asked politely

"Maybe, maybe not." Andy said jokingly

"Large please." Serena said smiling

"Alright." HE said as he went and got her the shake. "Why are you so smiley?" Andy asked

"Well lets see Darien is alive and getting better, my friends are awesome and Sammy is no longer in a pit of depression. I'd say those are thing to be happy about." Serena said

"I agree." Andy said. He had been planning on telling Serena about the bet but he couldn't do it. She was happy.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked knowing he wasn't telling her something

"Nothing, why would something be wrong?" Andy asked trying to hide his franticness

"Uh huh. Well is that's so why are you oblivious to the fact your sitting in a vanilla shake that over flowed?" Serena asked

Andy looked down and jumped up. Slightly embarrassed he knew Serena had him cornered. How was he supposed to get out of this one? Luckily Rei walked in and distracted Serena, for the moment.

"Hey Serena!" Rei said walking up to the counter by her

"Hey! How are ya?" Serena asked

"Pretty good, I thought you'd be wiped out and sleeping on your couch right now." Rei said in a joking tone

"Been there done that." Serena said smiling

"Want to hang out for awhile?" Rei asked Serena "I'm going to the park and it's always better with friends." Rei said

"Sure, Andy don't think I won't ask you later tonight." Serena said giving him a knowing look

"Uh huh." Andy said as he picked up a tray to take to a table.

Rei and Serena walked out the door and started talking.

"So did you call Darien?" Rei asked

"Yep, but only for a little bit. He had to take his medicine." Serena said

"Oh, I'm glad he's ok." Rei said smiling

"Me too, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost him. We've only been best friends since we were born and I've only had a monster crush on him since I was like ten." Serena said laughing

"Darien is such a nice guy, you're really lucky." Rei said

"Thanks, I think so too. Darien has always been perfect to me. Never has he made me cry and he always stands up for me." Serena said

"Do you think that everyone finds someone?" Rei asked quietly

"Yeah. I think that everyone has a love some where, they just don't want to see it because they're scared of rejection or sacred of being mistreated or cheated on." Serena said

"Do you think there's someone for me?" Rei asked

"I don't think so I know so." Serena said "Rei your pretty, smart, cool, and all around awesome. There is no reason a guy wouldn't want to be with you." Serena said putting her hand on Rei's back.

"But how come no one has asked me out yet?" Rei asked

"Be patient, you'll find someone." Serena said encouragingly

"Serena you always manage to make people feel better ya know that?" Rei asked smiling

"I'm your friend and it is my duty to make you feel better." Serena said

Rei smiled and they walked in silence for awhile. They turned a corner in the park and saw Seiya with Beryl. They were sitting on a bench and talking about something that seemed of importance to him. Beryl left and Seiya stayed on the bench.

Serena and Rei walked by in silence when Seiya grabbed Serena's hand.

"Hey why haven't you called me?" Seiya asked

"OH I've been busy." Serena said looking at him

"Want to go out this weekend?" Seiya asked as if he had done nothing wrong

"Well actually Seiya, I think we should break up." Serena said

"Why?" Seiya asked taken back he didn't think Andy told the truth in the arcade

"Because the other night Darien was in a car accident and I realized how much I need him and that I love him. I'm sorry Seiya but I really love him" Serena said hoping he would understand

"So that's how your gonna be." Seiya said

"Seiya please understand." Serena started

"You want to know a little secret?" Seiya asked

"Sure." Serena said

He leaned in her ear and whispered "I was the drunk driver who almost killed Darien."

Serena eye got big and started to water. She took his arm and twisted it to his back. She had him pinned on the ground and punched him.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Serena cried

"Because he is insignificant." Seiya said trying to hide his pain

"NO HE ISN'T! YOU KNOW THAT I'VE LOST TWO PEOPLE WHO MENT THE WORLD TO ME AND YOU TRIED TO TAKE DARIEN FROM ME!" Serena said as she got off of him and kicked him in the ribs

"Serena get off of him." Rei said pulling her off

"NO! He tried to kill Darien." Serena cried

"You were the other driver?" Rei asked

"Yeah so what?" Seiya asked

"So what you could have killed him!" Rei screamed

"What are you gonna do about it?" Seiya asked coldly

"Nothing right now but you wait you'll get what's coming to you." Rei said as she gave Serena a hug

Lita was walking through the park and saw what was going on. She walked over and kicked Seiya in the ribs as hard as she could.

"What did you do to these girls?" Lita asked pulling him up

"Nothing." Seiya replied coldly

"NOTHING? ALMOST KILLING MY BOY FRIEND WHO WAS YOUR FRIEND IS NOTHING?" Serena shouted

"Seiya you jerk! What did you do?" Lita asked throwing him against a tree

"I got drunk and decided to go kill her pathetic boy friend." Seiya said simply

Lita threw him on the ground and kicked him again.

"Get out of my sight you disgusting piece of crap." Lita said

Seiya yelled back when he was running about the bet with Serena.

"That jerk! He almost killed Darien!" Serena said as she turned to face Lita.

"Thank you for beating him up." Serena said

"Anytime, Seiya is a jerk who deserves to be thrown off a skyscraper. By the way I'm Lita." She said holding out her hand

"I'm Serena and this is my friend Rei." She said shaking Lita hand.

"Nice to meet both of you. Serena you wouldn't by chance have a brother named Andy would you?" Lita asked

A/N: HERE IT IS!

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	27. Chapter 27

"Yeah, I have brother named Andy." Serena said looking at Rei.

"I just met him today in the arcade. He told me about a friend of his almost being killed and about you. After he beat up Seiya, well he kind of beat up Seiya." Lita said

"He can't hurt anyone really bad or else he feels like crap." Rei Said smiling a bit

"Got that right. Anyway, where do you go to school? I haven't seen you around here before." Serena said

"Oh, I just moved here." Lita said

"Cool. So where did you learn to fight like that?" Serena asked in wonder

"When I was little I got wanted to take fighting classes and I guess I just picked it up." Lita said laughing a bit

"Wow, so do you have any other hobbies?" Rei asked

The girls walked through the park talking and laughing for at lest an hour. Everything bad seemed to go away for awhile.

MINAS ROOM

Mina was up in her room lying on her bed. She wondered where Serena had run off too. But Serena was usually the adventures one and since her running shoes were gone she figured the best guess would be she went for a run. Mina heard the phone ring in her room and answered.

"Hello." She said

"Hey Mina! It's Rei call Amy and see if she wants to come to the park and meet us by the gazebo ok?" Rei said in a rushed tone

"Um ok." Mina said in a confused tone

"We have a new friend that we want you two to meet." Rei said

"Ok, see ya in a bit." Mina said

"Bye." Rei said hanging up

Mina called Amy and they met at the park.

"Hey what's going on?" Amy asked

"I would like to introduce Lita Mako." Serena said happily

"Hi I'm Amy, it's nice to meet you" Said Amy with a pleasant smile

"I'm Mina." Said Mina

"Nice to meet both of ya." Lita said with a smile

"She totally beat up Seiya it was awesome!" Rei said with a pleased expression

"Why'd you beat him up?" Amy asked

Lita looked at Serena seeing she wanted to tell them.

"He was the drunk driver. He planned it out too." Serena explained

"That jerk!" Mina said

"Why would he do that?" Amy questioned herself

"Because he's a slimy scum bag." Lita said plainly

The girls slightly laughed and walked around the park a few times. The sun was setting as they walked everyone home. Serena and Mina continued to their house with smiles. They yet again had a new friend.

"Do you think I should tell Darien about Seiya? Or should I wait till he's healed?" Serena asked her sister

"I would wait. You don't want him to try and kill Seiya when he can barely stay awake." Mina laughed

"Good point, I'm going to tell Andy though." Serena said

"Are you kidding Darien and Andy tell each other EVERYTHING! There like us." Mina said looking and Serena like she was crazy

"Yeah true. Second though I might not tell him." Serena said

"Yeah good plan." Mina said as they walked into the house.

Sammy was playing his games and their mom was cooking dinner. Serena knew she could smell her mom cooking.

"Hey Rena I got a new game today." Sammy said not taking his eyes of the T.V

"What did ya get?" She asked walking into the living room.

"Space impact 3000." Sammy said happily

"That's suppose to be an awesome game. It got really good reviews too." Serena said smiling at her little brother

"It rocks!" Said Sammy

"Serena honey, Darien wants you to call him." Her mother called her mother from the kitchen

"Ok thanks mom! I'll talk to ya later Sammy." Serena said walking out of the room

Her mother handed her the phone and smiled.

"What?" Serena asked curiously

"Nothing, I was just reminiscing that's all." She replied

"Ok then." She said walking up the stairs.

The phone rang a few times before Darien answered.

"Hello" Darien said

"Hey, did I wake you up?" Serena asked walking over to her bed

"Nope, but I did just wake up." Said Darien

"How are ya feeling?" Asked Serena

"A little better, I only have to take the medicine for a week and then I can actually do stuff." Said Darien

"Well what do you wanna do when you can actually leave your house?" Serena asked curiously

"See you." Darien said

Serena smiled to herself that was definitely what she wanted to hear.

"How bout I come see you after school tomorrow." Serena asked

"I'd love that, would you mind picking up my homework?" Darien asked

"No not at all, but do you really want to do home work?" Serena asked

"No but I don't want to fall behind." He replied

"Alright so I'll get your homework and come over after school." Serena said smiling

"Sounds good. How's everyone at your house?" Darien asked

"Pretty good. Were all just hanging around." Serena said

"I'm gonna sleep ok?" Darien said out of the blue

"Ok. I love you." She said

"I love you…" Darien said falling asleep

'_God I love him.'_ Serena thought to herself hanging up the phone.

A/N: Thank you all SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOSOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS! Sorry I haven't updated I've been REALLY busy. I hope you like this chap. The idea of Darien falling asleep on the phone was suggested by: ffgirlmoonie go check her out!

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Before I start this chapter I wanna thank all of you for your awesome reviews! I got so inspired I decided to update again! THANK YOU ALL **HUG**

Serena lied down on her bed and took a deep breath closing her eyes. She picked up her book bag and went over to her desk and looked at her homework.

'_There's so much!'_ Serena whined to in her head.

She pulled out her language arts homework and sighed in relief. At least his subject was fun and she loved writing. **"Write a poem about someone you care about deeply. This poem can be free style if that is what you prefer."** _'This will be a breeze!'_ Serena thought happily. She pulled out her notebook and grabbed a pen and started to write.

It only took her a second to think of whom she was writing about and then 15 minuets to write the poem.

Serena finished her all her homework in a decent amount of time to her surprise and went down stairs to eat dinner. She sat across from Andy who looked like something was bothering him.

"Are you ok Andy?" Serena asked with concern

"Yeah why?" He asked with a weak smile

"You look like something is on your mind." She said

"Nope, but I did meet a girl today." Andy said with a smile

"Yeah I know! I met her at the park and she somehow figured out I was your little sister." Serena said smiling

"She's pretty. Mina met her too and so did Amy and Rei. Were all friends now." Serena said with a smile

"Were going out Friday." Andy said smiling

"Who are you going out with?" Asked his mother as she sat down

"Yeah you didn't tell us anything about a girl." His Father said sitting down across from their mom

"This girl named Lita. I met her at the arcade today." Andy said simply

"Is she nice?" Asked Mrs. Banks

"Yeah, she's really pretty too." Andy added

"I know! She is so cool." Mina said joining in

"How do you know her?" Asked Mr. Banks

"Oh Serena and Rei met her at the park and called me and Amy to come down." Mina said simply

"Oh don't forget we gotta walk with her to school tomorrow after we meet Rei and Amy." Serena said

"I know! Don't forget we need our jackets tomorrow I mean it is fall and its getting chilly!" Mina said

"Oh don't forget that you two are REALLY weird." Sammy said with a little smile

"Hey I object to the word weird were simply different, right Mina?" Serena asked

"Right." She said with a smile

"I agree with you Sammy." Andy said nodding

The family laughed and finished their dinner. It was about nine o'clock and Serena and Mina went up to their room.

"I think something is bothering Andy." Serena said

"He seems fine." Mina said slipping her pajamas on

"With you guy, but did you notice during dinner he was looking at me with a weird expression?" Serena asked as she slipped her pajamas on

"Yeah that was weird." Mina said

"I guess I'll ask him tomorrow." Serena said slipping into bed

"Yeah." Mina yawned

"Night, love ya." Serena said turning out her light

"Love you too." Mina said as she also turned her light off

Next Morning

Serena and Mina woke up and went through their usual routine and went out the door. For once they were on time! Their first stop was Amy's.

"Hey! You two are early this morning." Amy said with a smile

"Yeah well English is our first class today!" Serena said in a chipper voice

"For someone who doesn't like school your in a good mood." Amy said

"It's weird she even got up as soon as the alarm clock went off!" Mina said in a joking voice

"Oh would you two stop. I'm excited about the poem I wrote last night!" Serena said with a smile

"Can I read it?" Both the girls asked

"Nope! You gotta wait!" Serena said with a smile

"I know who it's about." Mina said

"Well that's obvious." Amy said

Serena blushed and kept walking. They finally got to Rei's and she was also surprised they were on time. They repeated the same conversation they had with Amy when they picked her up.

"Honestly you guys can't a girl just be early?" Serena asked

"Yeah but not when that girl is you." Rei said as they all laughed and walked up to Lita's house.

"Lita can you beat them up for me? They're being mean." Serena said laughing

"Sorry I have a strict no beating friends up policy unless they do something stupid." Lita said with a smile

The girls laughed until they got to school and went to class. Serena took her seat and pulled out her notebook. Their teacher walked in with a pleasant smile and started talking.

"Alright who brought their poems in today?" She asked. There were about ten out of the twenty who raised their hand.

After sitting through nine poems that were really good Serena was called up.

"This is for someone who is has always been there for me no matter what and has stayed by side." Serena said

"When I lost faith,

You believed in me

When I stumbled,

You were right there

For every act of love you've done,

I owe you one

There were hard times

I know I survived just

Because you stayed by my side

With all I have, with all I am,

I promise you all my life

Whenever the road is too long,

Whenever the wind is too strong,

Wherever this journey may lead to,

I will be there for you

Oh, I will be there for you

Through sorrow,

On the darkest night,

When there's heartache deep down inside,

Just like a prayer,

You will be there,

And I promise you all my life

Whenever the road is too long,

Whenever the wind is too strong,

Wherever this journey may lead to,

I will be there for you

Oh, I will be there

Whenever the road is too long,

Whenever the wind is too strong,

Wherever this journey may lead to,

I will be there for you

Oh yes, I will be there for you

I'll always be there" She finished and the whole class clapped. She smiled and walked back to her seat.

"That was awesome Rena." Amy said with a smile

"Thanks." Serena said smiling

After class they went and sat through their other classes and to Serena's dismay math.

School quickly ended and Serena went to Darien's teachers to collect his homework.

She went to his English teacher and had a little chat with him.

"Hello!" Serena said as she walked into the classroom.

"Hello, can I help you?" He asked

"Yes, I'm suppose to pick up Darien's homework." Serena said

"Oh so you're the one he wrote the essay about. Well here is his homework and you might want read this essay." He said handing her the homework

"What essay, I made the class write about someone they admired and he chose you. By the way how is Darien?" He asked

"Oh he's getting better. I'm going to give him his homework and hangout for awhile. So I better get going" Serena said with a smile

"Bye." He said

"Bye." Serena said as she walked out the door.

She pulled out Darien's essay and started reading.

"My essay is about one of the kindest, sweetest, most caring and loving person in the world! She is someone who had believed in me since the day we met when we were still in Diaper's.

Her Name is Serena Tsukino. Serena is one of my best friends. In all the years I've known her she has been strong and pulled through every challenge that has come before her…"

Serena kept reading till she got to Darien's house. She looked I the driveway and his parents weren't home. She knew it would be ok to just walk in. He was probably asleep anyway. Serena walked up the stairs to Darien's room.

"Hey" Darien said sitting up in his bed

"Hey." She said walking over to his bed. " I read your essay." Serena said smiling

"Yeah, what did you think?" Darien asked smiling

Serena put down her book bag and sat down on the bed. She smiled and gave him a kiss straight on the lips.

"A plus." She said smiling

A/N: That's all for now! It might be alittle while b4 I update again

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	29. Chapter 29

Darien smiled down at his blonde MeatBall head. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He saw her everyday and she looked better and better everytime.  
He wrapped his arms around her and he stared into her eyes. She stared back and smiled.

"I love you rena." Darien said smiling

Serena flashed a huge smile, everytime he said it she felt perfect.

"I love you too Dare." Serena said putting her head against his chest.

How lucky could one girl be? Laying in the man of your dreams arms and knowing he loved you just as much as you loved him. Serena couldn't figure out why she felt so safe in his arms and she didn't care. All she cared about was him, her friends, and her family. That was all that mattered to her.

Darien kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him. She loved looking into those midnight blue eyes, and what she loved most was when they looked back at her.

"Darien, lets stay like this forever. I don't want it to change." Serena said

"Me neither Serena. But my love for you is never gonna die out." Said Darien

"Promise?" Serena asked

"Promise." Darien said

They took a deep breath and in comfortable silence they fell asleep.  
ARCADE  
Andy stood at the counter while he scrubbed it. There was hardly anyone in the place.  
even though Thanksgiving was almost over and it was getting colder. Usually people would come in to stay warm. 'It just be one of those days' Andy thought to himself. You know one of those days where nothing exciting happens.  
At least thats what he thought...until Lita came in.

"Hey." She said with a friendly smile

"Hey, whatsup?" Andy asked

"Not to much. It's been one of those days." Lita said

"Yeah, I know the feeling. It's been so quiet here today I don't know what to do!" Andy said

"Everyones probably out getting ready for Christmas." Said Lita

"Probably if I get lucky no one will come and I can close up early." Said Andy

"Sounds like you want to get out of here." Lita said

"Yeah, sometimes I love this job and sometimes it's just not what I want to do." Andy replied

"I bet it can get pretty boring sometimes." Said Lita

"Yeah. Hey you know what I'll close up now. You wanna go grab a bite or something?" He asked

"Sure." Lita said.

Andy locked the doors and cahsiers. They grabbed their coats and went off.

A/N: I know the season changed out of nowhere but I have a cute idea with Christmas coming up and all. ALSO please exscuse any spelling or grammer erros. My Microsoft isn't working so I have to use word pad. well R&R ANIMEDREAMERS45 


	30. Chapter 30

Andy made sure the doors were locked from the outside before they left. The last thing he needed was someone breaking in before Christmas.

"It's colder out then before." Lita said

"It is pretty cold out. I bet in a few days or so it will star snowing." Andy said as they started to walk down the street.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Serena seemed enthusiastic about the idea of snow in class today." Lita said smiling

"Yeah, she loves snow but hates how cold it gets." Andy said shaking his head

"I'm really glad I met you guys. I don't usually make friends to easily." Lita said crossing her arms to try and keep warm

"Why not?" Andy asked curiously

"People are scared I could easily beat them to the a pulp." Said Lita laughing a bit "I don't beat people up unless they mess with me or my friends. But people get scared. I can't blame them either" She continued

"I think their stupid. They obviously never got to try to know you." Andy said with a little smile

"I still can't blame them, I'm like four feet taller then most of the girls at my old school. I mean I had a few guy friends but you can't really talk to them about boys you think are cute or something." Lita said laughing and blushing a little at Andy's last comment.

"Like I said there still stupid." Andy said

"Well one things for sure Serena is scared of know one!" Lita said smiling

"That kid could make friends with the devil himself!" Andy said laughing at the thought of Serena

"She really is to nice." Said Lita

"Yeah that's what I'm afraid of. She sticks up for everyone but herself. But that's how her mom was too." Said Andy

"Do you remember a lot about them?" Lita asked

"Not really just little things. I just remember that cause her mom always stuck up for my family once and almost got herself beaten up. She was a pretty cool person from what I remember. I see a lot of her in Serena." Andy said

"Sounds like something she would do." Lita said

"Yeah. Hey do you wanna go here?" Andy asked pointing to a fairly nice pizza place.

"I'll go anywhere if it's warm and has good food." Lita said with a smile

Andy smiled and they went into the Pizza Parlor. They took found a table and went to sit down.

They must've talked an hour after they had finished their pizza.

Lita talked about how she loved to cook and how she wanted to be a chef. They talked about how Andy wanted to own a chain of arcades. Even though his dad owned about two more arcades Andy and his dad wanted it to be bigger!

BANKS HOUSE

Mina sat on the bed thinking about what she should ware tomorrow was Saturday and she did have a date with Daemon. He really was a sweet guy, so what if he wasn't the most popular guy in school. Daemon was nice, not bad looking and just really great to be around.

'_Where is Serena when you need her! I guess I'll just call Rei and Amy.'_ Mina thought to herself. She picked up the phone and called Rei.

"Hello." Rei said from the other line

"Hey Rei it's Mina." Said Mina

"Oh hey you! What's going on?" Rei asked

"Will you come over and help me pick out an outfit? I have a date tomorrow and I have no clue what to ware!" Mina whined

"I'll be there ASAP! I'm with Amy so its cool if she comes right?" Rei asked

"DUH! I was gonna call her anyway." Mina said

"Ok we'll be the in a few." Rei said

"K bye." Mina said hanging up the phone.

Mina looked at her floor there were clothes everywhere! Usually she would have had it organized but she was a little panicked. This was never a problem before so why was it now?

Rei and Amy walked up the stairs and into her room.

"Oh my god Mina, what did you do to your room?" Amy asked

"I pulled out clothes don't worry they are all going back in." Mina said

"Ok you are so freaking out. Serena said you never have to much of a problem picking out clothes." Rei said

"Usually I don't have any problems!" Mina said

Rei and Amy looked at each other and sighed.

"Lets get started." Amy said

A/N: Ok I know the last chapter wasn't as good as the other and I'm sorry but I hope this one is better. I'm trying to include everybody a lot more. Let me know what u think!

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	31. Chapter 31

The three girls started going through clothes and matching outfits. After hey had three outfits picked out they started putting clothes away. It about an hour they had everything back in order. The girls stood in the middle of the floor feeling accomplished.

"That the messiest this room has EVER been" Mina said falling on her bed

"I can't believe you actually let it get that messy." Amy said joining her

"Seriously, you must be really nervous about tomorrow." Rei said

Mina didn't say anything and just closed her eyes. Rei looked over at her and turned over on her side.

"Wait! That's it isn't? You actually REALLY like him!" Rei said smiling

"Ok so what if I do?" Mina questioned

"Well if you do it would mean that you really are nervous about tomorrow night and that you really want to be with him." Amy said

Mina smiled and shook her head.

"I'm really never nervous and now I'm like freaking out!" Mina said

"YOU REALLY ARE NERVOUS!" Rei said laughing

"SHUTUP!" Mina said laughing with her

"Does Serena know?" Amy asked

"She knows I have a date with him." Mina said, "I've been calling her all day! I know she was taking stuff to Darien but I want her to come home!" Said Mina

"Well I think we should go pay them a visit." Rei said

"Alright lets go!" Mina said

They walked down to the door and as they were walking out Andy and Lita were walking in.

"Andy we need you to take us to Darien's house." Mina said grabbing his hand

"Whoa wait why?" Asked Andy

"Because I need to talk to our sister who isn't answering her cell phone and she's' at Darien's." Mina said

"Alright lets go." Andy sighed

"Hey Lita!" The three girls said

"Hey! What's goin on?" Lita asked as they hopped into Andy's car

"Mina actually REALLY REALLY likes a guy who asked her out and she has a date with him tomorrow night." Amy explained

"What his name?" Asked Lita

"Daemon." Rei answered

"Whoa! You actually like Daemon?" Andy asked stopping at the red light

"Why is everyone so surprised at that?" Mina asked

"No I'm glad you like him! He's a great guy!" Andy said

A minute later they pulled up in front of Darien's house. There were no car's in the driveway considering his was totaled. Mina hopped out of the car and ran into the house. Darien and Serena were still in the same spot and both seemed to be napping comfortably.

"OH PLEASE! COME ON RENA WAKE UP!" Mina said shaking her sister

"SHHH! Darien is sleeping. What's going on?" Serena asked

"I need you right now!" Mina said in a quieter voice then before

"Alright let me leave him a note and will go k?" Serena asked

"Good, great, grand wonderful!" Mina said

Serena wrote a quick not saying she'd call him and ran out the door with Mina.

"What's goin on?" Serena asked getting into the car

"I like Daemon…I mean like REALLY like him." Mina said looking at Serena

"YES! I KNEW IT" Serena said clapping her hand together in amusement.

"Wait how did you know?" Mina asked

"Cause I'm your sister and you can't hide or keep anything from me and you know it!" Serena said smiling

"Well while you girls scream and jump I'm gonna go see Darien." Andy said getting out of the car

"He's sleeping." Serena said

"You think you're the only one he'll wake up for? I happen to be just as close to him as you are my dear little sister." Andy said laughing

"Yeah whatever." Serena said turning back to her sister

Andy walked into the house and up the stairs into Darien's room.

'_how in the world did they get him up here?' _Andy thought to himself as he walked into Darien's room.

Darien was awake and just staring at the ceiling when Andy came in.

"Hey." Andy said walking closer to his bed

"Whatsup?" Darien asked

"Nothing just driving five squealing girls around." Andy said

"Sounds like fun." Darien said in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh yeah loads. How ya feeling?" Andy asked sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"Better, now only the upper half of my body is killing me." Replied Darien with another sarcastic tone

"Well when you better and not falling asleep every five minuets I have something to tell you." Andy said

"Or you could tell me now." Darien said looking at Andy with a confused expression

"Well I could but then you would end up hurting yourself again and then it would be my fault." Andy said

"You know who was driving the car don't you." Darien said

Andy grew silent for a moment before speaking.

"Yeah." Andy said

"Who was it?" Asked Darien

"Seiya." Andy said quietly

A/N: I thought this chap was decent so please enjoy

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank ALL of you SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! You guys are awesome! Also I want to know if u think this story is draggin on lemme know

DARIENS ROOM

Silence fell over the room and Andy looked back at Darien. Darien stared off into the corner of his room.

"Darien I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you until you were better." Andy said

"What else did that ass do? There has to be more then him just trying to kill me." Darien said quietly

"He had a bet with Beryl about Serena. But I kicked his butt pretty good. " Andy said in a reassuring voice.

"He's dead. As soon as I get out of here he's dead." Darien said coldly

"Darien you have to be careful. You almost got killed you can't just get up and beat him up." Said Andy

"Does Serena know about the bet?" Asked Darien looking at Andy

"I don't know…if she does she didn't hear it from me." Andy said

Darien closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I never thought he could be such an ass." Darien said

"Yeah I know…Darien don't do anything stupid. Seiya could kick your butt right now and Serena can't take anymore drama this month." Andy said

"She really can make it through anything." Said Darien smiling a bit

"Listen you can't let him know that you know about it." Andy said

"Dude, I'm a little messed on this medication explain what you just said." Said Darien confused

"Ok you can not let Seiya know that you know that he was the one driving." Andy tried to explain

"Man come back when I'm not on vicodin!" Darien said laying his head back down on the pillow

Andy laughed and shook his head at the now sleeping Darien.

'_What a goof'_ Andy thought as he closed the door. He started out to the car as it started snowing again. He got into the car and started back to his house. The girls had quieted down since they first saw each other.

"I think I'm broken." Serena said walking into the house

"Why is that?" Amy asked

"Because I didn't sleep very well last night and then that stupid math test today and ugh! I'm just glad Christmas is coming soon! I need that break." Serena said

"I think we all do! High School is way harder then I thought it would be." Mina said

"It may be hard but I love it!" Amy said with a smile

"I love Christmas!" Serena said happily

"That's cause you get chocolate." Rei said plainly

"AND because I get to hang with my family AND because I get presents." Serena said in defense

The girls laughed and talked for about two more hours before they said their good byes.

Serena went and sat on her couch and turned on the T.V .

Within a few minuets she fell asleep.

Her mother walked by and put a blanket over her.

'_She's growing up so fast…just like her mother.'_ She thought feeling some sadness.

She missed Serena's mother and father so much! But in away she was glad because Serena and Sammy fit perfectly with the family and Mina and Serena were inseparable.

Andy and Sammy were close and things were getting better. But she couldn't help but feel that Serena needed her real mother or at least wanted her.

"Mom, can you help me with my math?" Sammy asked coming over to her

"Sure honey let's go." She said with a smile

Mina sat is her room thinking about Daemon. She was so excited. For the first time in a long time she didn't care what other people thought of her dating someone. She liked Daemon a lot and no one and nothing would change that.

Serena woke up about an hour later and went to her room. She picked up her phone and called Darien.

"Hello." Darien said in a groggy voice

"Hey did I wake you up?" Serena asked

"No, I just woke up as you called. How are ya?" Darien asked

"Ok, how about you?" Asked Serena

"Good, I got a little bit of my homework done." Darien said

"That's great!" Serena said in a happy tone

"Yeah, now I won't fail." Darien said sarcastically

"Like they would fail you! Your top in your class dummy!" Serena said laughing

"Well I would like to graduate top in my class. Hey Christmas is coming up." Darien said

"Yep! Can't wait." Said Serena

"Going to the grave this year?" Darien asked

"Yeah, I'm gonna go alone though. I never get to go alone and I mean I'm still going with Sammy and them. It's just I want to go alone y'know?" Asked Serena

"I know what you mean. Oh hey I gotta take my medicine so I'll talk to you later. I love you." Darien said

"I love you too." Serena said hanging up.

'_I have to go Christmas shopping. Guess I should go do it now'_ Serena thought

"Hey Mina you awake?" Serena asked

"Yeah, I'm just laying here." Mina said sitting up

"Wanna go Christmas shopping?" Asked Serena

"Do I ever turn down a trip to the mall? NO!" Mina said answering her own question

"Let's go then!" Serena said laughing

The girls grabbed their purses and said goodbye to their mom and left to the mall. Mina had picked out something for everyone but Serena. It was almost the same for Serena, she had presents for everyone but Mina and Darien.

"What should I get him?" Whined Serena

"What about some cologne." Mina suggested

"I want to get him something special though. Not something he already has." Serena said looking around at stores.

" I GOT IT!" Serena said happily

"What is it?" Mina asked

"Why don't I go to that picture store over there and buy a BIG square frame and make a collage of me and him then put in a letter saying how he's always there and stuff." Serena said

"That's awesome now lets go!" Mina said grabbing her arm and running to the store.

The girls came home with tons of shopping bags and took them straight to their room. Only five days till Christmas and no one could wait!

"Rena come here!" Andy called from down stairs

"Whatsup?" Serena said running to the steps

"Let's go for a walk." Andy said

A/N: I'M SOO SORRY THIS IS TAKING SO LONG! I know Christmas happened a while ago but I'll try and upddate ASAP!

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	33. Chapter 33

"It's cold out and you want to go on a walk?" Serena questioned

"Yeah I want to talk to you." Andy said

"Ok then let me grab my cell in case Darien or anyone else needs me." Serena said running up the stairs

"What do you have to talk to her about?" Asked Sammy walking into the room

"Stuff that you don't get to know about." Andy said rubbing Sammy's hair playfully

"Hey Andy tomorrow when you get off from the arcade can we do something fun?" Sammy asked

"Sure bud now go watch TV or something Rena and I will be back soon." Said Andy as Serena came down the stairs

"Hey Sammy if anyone needs us I got my cell phone with me." Serena said informing him

"Ok." Replied Sammy

Sammy flipped through channels when Mina came back down. She looked around for a minute and sat by Sammy. Mina waited anxiously for Daemon to get there. She had to wait thirty minuets but it seemed so much longer. After a little while Daemon knocked on the door.

"IT'S HIM!" Mina squealed happily "Sammy how do I look?" Mina asked turning to face him

"Pretty good!" Sammy said smiling

"I trained you well! I'll be home later tonight love ya bye!" Mina said as she rushed to the door

Park

Andy and Serena were walking around the park. No one was really out, it was cold and getting dark. Sane people weren't out walking for fun right now.

"Rena, do you remember when you first came to live with us and you wanted so badly to be perfect?" Andy asked

Serena smiled slightly remembering.

"Yeah…" Serena said

"Well ever since I've known you so like since FOREVER! You have let people walk all over you with out even knowing. There are times when there was no way you could have known but.." Andy started to say before Serena spoke

"Andy where are you going with this?" She asked

"Serena, Seiya used you. He only wanted to get into bed with you. He had a bet on you…"Andy burst out. _'So much for breaking it easily stupid' _Andy thought to himself

Serena stared at the ground blankly for a few minuets and then looked up at Andy. She didn't love Seiya or even like him the slightest bit so why did this hurt so bad?

"That's it…I have had enough of his bull shit! He nearly killed Darien and used me and ugh!" Serena said in frustration. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Serena asked worrying

"No I'm fine…But I told Darien when we left and I didn't think it was fair not to tell you." Andy said looking at his little sister

"Why does it hurt if I hate him?" Serena asked

"Because everyone feels hurt when they get used or hurt." Andy said putting an arm around Serena

"Why is he so cruel? Isn't it enough he almost killed Darien?" Serena asked

"I don't know what the hell is goin on with him but I beat him up…well kind of anyway." Andy said

"What's worse is he got away with everything…" Serena said quietly

"Come on lets go home." Andy said

MINAS DATE

"You look really pretty." Daemon said for about the thousandth time in the same shaky voice

"Thanks, you told me that already." Said Mina laughing a little bit

"Oh yeah uh right. So what do you want to do first?" Asked Daemon

"Why don't we go see the Cheaper by the Dozen 2" Mina suggested

"That's a great idea!" Daemon said happily

They parked the car and went up to the ticket booth. Mina saw some of her "friends" and walked rights pass them with Daemon. Mina looked at Daemon and smiled, he was so sweet! Why girls weren't all over him was a surprise to her. He wasn't unfortunate looking at all! He had brown hair and green eyes and was in shape.

"Hey Mina! Wait up!" Called Loretta

"Hey." Mina said plainly

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Loretta asked

"Sure…Hold on one seond k Daemon." Mina said smiling at him

"Ok" He replied with a smile

"What are you doing out with him?" Loretta asked

"Isn't it obvious? We're seeing a movie." Mina replied sarcastically

"Mina Banks don't you play with me are you dating him?" Loretta asked

"Yes I am" Mina replied

"He's a geek! Nobody likes him!" Loretta argued

"Well I'm somebody and I like him. He is nice, considerate, sweet, fun, and good looking." Mina said

"UGH! Whatever!" Loretta said walking away

"What was that about?" Asked Daemon walking up to Mina

"Nothing, just Loretta being her own bitchy self. Come on lets go see the movie." Mina said with a smile

"Sounds good to me." Daemon said laughing a bit

They found the right screen and went to take their seats. Somewhere through out the movie Mina noticed Daemon decided to hold her hand. She blushed lightly and smiled

A/N:OMG I'M SOOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I PROMISE IT WONT BE THAT LONG FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I hope you all liked this happy VDAY!


	34. Chapter 34

After the movie Daemon was taking Mina home. They talked and laughed the whole way home. Mina couldn't believe how happy she was with him, she didn't think it was possible. They finally pulled up to the drive way and Daemon walked her to the door.

"Thanks for tonight Daemon, it was so much fun!" Mina said with a smile

"Anytime." Daemon said as he smiled back

"Well goodnight." Mina said putting her hand on the door.

"Wait! Do you think we could do this again?" Asked Daemon

"I'd love to!" Said Mina

"Great!" Replied Daemon

Mina put her hand on the door to go in but then she locked eyes with Daemon. Those green eyes were so beautiful how was she suppose to look away! He moved in a little closer and then she did. Daemon moved in again this time kissing her dead on the lips! After a few seconds he broke the kiss and ran to his car.

_'I can't believe I just did that.'_ Daemon thought to himself

Mina ran into her house and up the stairs and shut her door.

_'I can't believe he just did that.' _Mina thought to herself

"It was that bad huh?" Serena asked coming out of the bathroom in her pink pajamas.

"IT WAS AMAZING!" Mina said as she fell on her bed

"Well tell me! Don't just lay their on your bed looking all goofy!" Serena laughed

"OK! So we went to the movies and Loretta was like really mad I was with him and I was like to bad! Then we came home..." Mina said pausing with a huge smile

"AND..." Serena pressed

"HE KISSED ME!" Mina squealed with excitement

"HE KISSED YOU? OH MY GOD!" Serena joined in her sisters squealing

Mina closed her eyes and smiled. Serena laughed knowing how happy Mina was. Serena had barely done anything since she got home. She still wasn't over that someone had used her, it wasn't just that either it was that the same person tried to kill the love of her life! Mina noticed something was wrong and spoke up about it.

"Whats wrong Rena?" Asked Mina

"Nothing! I'm just tired." Serena lied

"Well as far as I know all you did was go on a walk with Andy, that shouldn't make you so tired." Mina said catching Serena's attention.

"I hate him..." Was all Serena said

"Who do you hate Rena?" Mina asked with concern seeing Serena face turn red.

"Seiya...I HATE HIM!" Serena said throwing her pillow down.

"What did he do honey?" Mina asked changing her tone to "big sister" tone.

"First I was only a bet to him. Andy found that there was bet between Seiya and someone to see if he could in my pants and he tried to kill Darien. I hate him so much I've never wanted to hit anyone as badly as I do now. How can one person do that and not feel the least bit guilty?" Serena asked aloud

Mina watched Serena walk around the room. She was obviously pissed off and Mina totally understood why! That jackass was dead.

"Rena, are you ok?" Mina asked

"I'm fine, everyone here is ok Darien is getting better and I am fine." Serena said trying to sound convincing

"You sure?" Asked Mina

"No..." Serena said plainly

"Come here." Said Mina patting her bed to come sit with her

Serena went over to her bed and laid her head on Mina shoulder. Mina hugged her and Serena smiled a little.

"Seiya is a good for nothing jerk who doesn't deserve the dirt on the ground. I swear if he so much as lays a finger at you I'm gonna take a thirtteen inch heel and shove it up his a..." Mina was cut off when Sammy came in

"Hey just wanted to say night." Sammy said

"Come here Sammy." Serena said motioning for him to come over by her.

Sammy walked over to the bed and hopped in between Mina and Serena.

"What are we doing?" Sammy asked

"Just laying here." Mina said

"sounds good to me." Sammy said cuddling up to Serena.

Andy walked upstairs to say goodnight when he saw all three of them laying there. Slightly confused he closed the door behind him.

"What are you three doing?" Asked Andy

"Laying here." All three said

"Mind if I join ya?" Andy asked

"Nope." Mina said as they all scooted over to make room

"Thank God this bed is a queen." Mina laughed

Andy was now in the middle with Sammy and Serena on his right and Mina on his left.

"We haven't done this in awhile huh?" Asked Andy

"Last time we did was when we were like twelve." Serena said

"Darien was here that time." Mina recalled

"Yeah that was fun." Andy said

The four talked for about two hours and fell asleep. Mr. And Mr. Banks realized it had become quiet...to quiet for their sanity anyway. They walked upstairs and smiled at the kids. They looked so happy and peaceful.

MORNING

Andy was the first to wake up, he smiled at his three siblings who were still sound asleep. Since he was in the middle there was no hope of getting out. A few minuets later Mina woke up.

"Morning." Andy said softly

"Morning." Mina replied

"Morning." They heard another voice say

"Morning Rena." They both said

Serena gently moved Sammy off her and carefully got out of bed. It was fairly early, around nine-thirty. Andy and Mina got up to. The three of them split and went to get showers. When Mina and Serena came back Sammy was still asleep.

"Give him another twenty minuets and then we'll wake him up." Serena said

"He must have been really tired." Said Mina

"Yeah." Serena said

"I'm gonna go say bye to dad before he leaves." Mina said

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute." Serena said

"Ok" Mina said with a smile

Serena walked over to the bed where Sammy was and nudged him a little.

"Hey Sammy, time to wake up." Serena said softly

Sammy turned over to face her and smiled a little.

"Hey Rena." He said in a groggy voice.

"Hey buddy time to wake up ok." Serena said smiling

"Ok." Sammy said getting up

DOWNSTAIRS

"Bye Daddy I love you!" Mina said giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Bye Mina love you too. Where is Serena?" He asked

"Right here!" Serena yelled running down the stairs and into his arms.

"Bye Daddy love you." Serena said

"Love you too." He said sweetly

With that he left. Mina could smell her mom making breakfast, it smelled so good! She looked around for a minute and saw Andy on the phone and Mina talking to their mom. Serena walked into the kitchen and greeted her mother.

"Smells good mom." Serena said

"Thanks, where is Sammy?" She asked

"Getting dressed. I let him sleep late he had to have been tired." Serena explained

"Alright. Could you girls set the table please?" their Mother asked

"Sure!" They replied

The girls did as they were told and helped take the food out. When told to they called Sammy and Andy into the kitchen. They ate breakfast and everyone helped clean up.

"Hey Sammy wanna go to the park and play some basket ball for awhile?" Asked Andy

"YEAH!" Sammy said

"I he gets sick before Christmas you are in serious trouble Andrew." Said their mom

"He'll have his coat on!" Andy assured

"Besides it would be pretty hard to get sick in two days!" Sammy said as they put on their coats.

"OH MY GOD! DARIENS PRESENT IHAVE TO FINISH IT!" Serena panicked

"Rena you have all the picture you just have to organize it." Mina said

"Ok...ok yeah, but I still have to write the note." Serena reminded

"Need any help?" Mina asked

"No I got it!" Serena said

"I have nothing do to though." Mina whined

"Call Daemon." Serena suggested

"I like the way you think!" Mina said picking up the phone

Serena and her mom laughed.

"If you guys need me I'm in my room working on this." Serena said

"Ok Sweetie." Her mom said.

Serena worked from about eleven-thirty to one. She had the pictures in perfect order and she had typed the letter and put in in the middle.

"Perfect!" Serena said as her phone rang

"Hello." Serena said

"Hey how ya doing?" Darien asked

"Great! How bout you?" Asked Serena

"Well I'm aloud to drive now, wanna go to lunch?" Asked Darien

"I'd love to! When will you be here?" She asked

"Twenty minuets." Darien said

"Great! I'll be ready." She said

"I love you." Said Darien

"Love you too!" Serena said hanging up.

**A/N: OMG GUYS I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY! MY COMPUTER ONCE AGAIN DIED AND MY AUNT IS DYING SO I'M REALLY SORRY! I PROMISE MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SOON!**

THANKS

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	35. Chapter 35

Serena touched up her hair and put on a little blush and lipstick. By the time she was done she heard Sammy open the door. Serena ran down the stairs and into Darien's arms. He hugged her tight and kissed her on the cheek.

"You ready?" He asked

"I was born ready! Bye everyone love ya!" Serena said as she was getting ready to walk out

"Wait! I wanna say hello to Darien!" Her mother said coming to the door

Serena smiled a 'ok we'll wait' and Darien smiled back.

"How are you feeling?" She asked

"A lot better." Darien replied

"Good! Tell your mom to call me ok." She said

"Alright I will." Darien said

She gave him a hug and then Serena.

"Bye have fun!" She said smiling

"Bye mom!" Serena said closing the door.

They walked out to the car and took off. Darien turned the radio on. Serena loved how soft it was, though she did like some loud songs she loved the ones Darien played.

"I missed you." Darien said

"I missed you too. I'm so happy your aloud to go out and stuff." Serena said

"Yeah it got pretty boring staying in my bed for what seemed like forever." Said Darien laughing,

"I bet! I would have gone nuts!" Serena said

"Your already nuts." Darien joked

"Maybe...Maybe not." Serena said laughing

_'God I missed that laugh'_ Darien thought to himself

"So where to?" Asked Darien

"How bout...Panda express." Serena suggested

"Sounds good to me." Darien agreed

They went had their lunch and Darien couldn't have been any happier. They had their food and went for a little drive.

"Are you excited about going to school tomorrow?" Serena asked

"Yeah. Call me weird but I like school." Said Darien

"You and Amy have some serious issues." Serena laughed

"It's only cause we hangout with you." Teased Darien

Serena and Darien laughed for another forty-five minuets before he took her home.

"Hey Christmas is in two days." Darien said out of no where before she got out of the car

Serena smiled and they walked up to the door.

"You guys are coming over for Christmas this year right?" Serena asked hopefully

"Yeah, moms already getting the presents for you guys ready." Darien chuckled

"Same with mine, She was gonna go shopping today." Serena said

"Well I gotta get going. My dad and I are gonna go buy mom her present." Darien said

"Alright I love you." Serena said with a smile

"I love you too." Darien said giving her a small kiss.

_'God I love him!'_ Serena thought to herself as she walked in the house.

"Hey Mina!" Serena said figuring she was the only one home since Andy and Sammy were probably went out after the park.

"Hey Rena!" Mina said coming down stairs.

"Whats going on?" Serena asked

"Nothing just excited about Christmas!" Said Mina

"Me too, Hey you know I'll be back later ok?" Serena said walking back to the door

"Where ya goin?" Asked Mina

"Graveyard." Serena said simply

"Alright I'll be here." Mina said with a sympathy smile

Serena smiled and walked outside. The cold hit her pretty hard, she shook it off and kept walking. The graveyard wasn't that far away, only 5 minuets walking. Serena made it there and went by her mothers and fathers grave. She sat down and smiled a little.

"Hey mommy, Hey daddy. Christmas is coming up! Darien and his parents are coming over again. I don't know if you know this but Darien and I are going out now, I couldn't be happier. Well I could, if you guys were here I think I'd be happier. I mean I am happy. I just miss you guys, a lot. Sammy was acting up but he's ok now, he misses you guys too." Serena said.

She suddenly felt alone, she started crying but and tried to hold it back.

"I just miss you guys so much! I mean Mrs. And Mr. Banks are great parents! They;d take a bullet for me and Sammy and Andy and Mina. But I want you mom! I want you to tell me what to do! I want you to scold me when I do something stupid, I want you to hold me when I cry! And Daddy I want you to protect me from stupid boys I want you to walk me down the isle! I WANT BOTH OF YOU TO BE HERE! NOW!" Serena sobbed. " I know I sound like a selfish six year old. But I miss you and love you both so much it's hard not having you around." Serena said wiping her face. "I know you guys didn't want to die, and I definitely know you loved me and Sammy with every breath in your bodies. Thank You. Please just help me somehow. Theres a lot of good things in my life that I am happy about. I made new friends, they are amazing. Amy is a book worm, I've never met anyone so intelligent! And Rei has a temper but shes so pretty and she tries to be very understanding. Lita is a tall girl. People made fun of her, actually they were all made fun of. Lita cause of her height and fighting skills, Amy cause of her intelligence and Rei cause she's pretty quiet and hung around her temple a lot. But anyway back to Lita, I she makes the best food ever! I love them all so much! Andy and Lita are even DATING! Andy is a great big brother! I love you guys, I better go though its snowing. I love you." Serena said standing up to leave.

A/N:Sorry its not such a great chapter

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	36. Chapter 36

Serena stood up to walk home, she felt at peace with herself. She smiled to herself and walked on home. She walked in the door and sat on the couch.

"SEREEEEEEEEENNNAAA!" Mina called running out to the living room.

"Miiiiinnnnaaa!" Serena said laughing.

"GUESS WHO JUST GOT DUMPED!" Mina said with a smile on her face.

"Loretta?" Serena guessed.

"YEP! He dumped her because she kept cheating on him!" Mina said.

"Should you really be this happy she was dumped?" Serena questioned.

"YES! She got what she deserved! AND for the first time EVER I have a wonderful, loving,cute,caring boyfriend and she doesn't!" Mina explained.

Serena laughed at her sister, she did have a point. Mina laughed too. The girls talked for a few minuets until the phone rang.

"I got it!" Mina said running to get it.

"Hello." She said "Yeah hold on a second." She said.

"Who is it?" Serena asked.

"Lover boy." Mina said giggling.

"OH SHUTUP AND GIVE ME THE PHONE!" Serena laughed.

"Hey!" Serena said still laughing a little.

"What was that about?" Darien asked confused.

"Mina being an idiot." Serena said.

"Oh, hey Do you need a ride to school tomorrow?" Asked Darien.

"Well the girls and I usually walk, but I'll go with you tomorrow." Serena said.

"You sure it won't upset them?" Darien asked.

"Yeah, one day of me not walking with them won't kill them." Serena joked. "Plus I wanna be with you tomorrow." Serena said.

"I wanna be with you too." Darien said

Serena closed her eyes and smiled. She was seriously the luckiest girl ever!

"Did you go to the cemetery?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was a good visit. I had my little cry or whatever and I feel so much better!" Serena said.

"Good." Darien said.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna help Mina clean for Christmas. Moms a little stressed." Serena said.

"Ok I'll talk to you late then." Said Darien.

"Sounds good." She replied.

"Serena I love you." Said Darien in a soft tone.

"I love you to Darien." Serena said with a huge smile.

With that Mina and Serena cleaned, showered, and went up to their rooms. Mina pulled down her covers and noticed Serena was on cloud nine and had been since she got off the phone.

Mina smiled to herself, she loved knowing how happy Serena was.

"So what did lover boy say?" Mina said giggling.

Serena rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well he's picking me up tomorrow cause well he wants to and just the way he said he loved me was so cute." Serena said .

"Your not gonna have him pick you up everyday are you?" Asked Mina.

"NO WAY! Just tomorrow, then it will be with you girls again. Is it ok if I go with him tomorrow?" Serena asked in a worried tone.

"Thats fine just making sure your not forgetting about us." Mina said.

"You only wish I could!" Serena joked.

"Ha Night Rena love ya." Mina said turning off her light and pulling the covers.

"Night Love you too!" Serena said.

MORNING

Mina wore up to her alarm clock and looked over at Serena who was still asleep. Mina got up an nudged her gently.

"Five minuets." Serena mumbled.

Mina rolled her eyes and threw a shoe at her.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Serena yelled falling out of bed.

"It's time to get up." Mina laughed.

"You couldn't have been gentler?" Serena asked.

"That was gentle." Mina joked.

"Alright I'm up." Serena said getting thing ready for a shower.

The girls showered and got dressed. They are breakfast and by that time it was time to leave.

Serena kissed everyone goodbye and ran out the door.

"Hey Rena see ya at school!" Mina said as they walked out the door.

"Ok!" Serena said getting into the car.

"Hey." Darien said as Serena got into the car.

"Hey! How ya doin?" Serena asked.

"good how bout you?" Asked Darien.

"Great! I can not believe Christmas is in one more day!You are going to love your present!" Serena said putting her seatbelt on.

"Well I think you're going to like what I got you too." Darien said smiling.

Serena couldn't help but smile. Whenever she was with Darien everything was perfect. Darien made her feel like a princess just by the way he talked to her. She couldn't believe how good life was going.

They pulled up to school and met up with the girls.

"Serena!" Rei called.

"HEY!" Serena yelled running over to them.

"Dude one more day of classes and we go on break." Andy said coming to Dariens side.

Darien didn't answer his eyes and thoughts were fixed on a certain blond meatball head. She was beautiful. He couldn't wait to give Serena her Christmas gift. Darien was still staring at her when Andy snapped him out of it.

"Earth to Darien." Andy said.

"Sorry Andy. I guess I'm a little out of it." Darien said rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Thats because you are a muffin head." Serena taunted.

"Better then being a meatball head." Darien joked as he put his arm around her.

A/N: SO I owe you all an explanation as to why I haven't updated. There have been two deaths in my family and just a lot going on with school and dance I swear I will make the next chapter REALLY LONG! You guys have seriously been great! And look I got better at writing JUST FOT ALL OF YOU!

THANKS

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	37. Chapter 37

"Well at least my head doesn't look like a muffin." Serena joked.

The girls burst out laughing. Serena was right! His head did kind of look like a muffin.

(A/N: Bare with me)

"What? How does my head look like a muffin?" Asked Darien.

"Well you know you always got these little pieces of hair sticking up." Serena said going on her tip toes to play with his hair.

The group laughed and went through the last day of school. Surprisingly all the teacher were nice! That freaked Serena out to a whole new level. Everyone thanked there teachers and wished them a good Christmas.

They all left school and started figuring out the plan for the rest of the day.

"I vote we go to the park and have a snowball fight." Lita Suggested,.

"Well we're all going to have to go change into something warmer then what

we have on." Amy pointed out.

"Alright lets do it!" Serena, Mina, and Rei said in unison.

"Oh god this will be good." Andy laughed.

"I know, we're gonna nail them." Darien said giving Andy a high five.

"Hey! Don't get cocky! Theres five us and two of you." Rei pointed out.

"Yeah! Plus we have Lita on our team and I bet she can throw really good!" Said Serena.

"Well I'm sure Lita can throw, but not better then us!" Andy said.

"Really?" Lita asked walking up to Andy.

"Really." He said smiling a bit.

"Well we'll see about that. Come on girls lets go get changed." Lita said turning around.

"Be at the park in fifteen minuets!" Rei said.

"We'll be there." Darien said.

The girls went to their houses and changed and met back up at the park. The boys did the same and they talked for a while.

"Ok enough of this! Lets get started!" Mina said excitedly.

"Alright lets set out the rules." Andy said.

"Ok. You boys can use that stone wall over there for you fort and we'll use the one over to the right. You can't pass the middle line and no ice balls." Lita said.

"I think thats agreeable." Amy said.

"Sounds good to me. You're all going down!" Darien said.

"Please! You two are so dead!" Serena laughed.

"We'll see about that little sister." Andy said waling over to his spot.

The girls assembled their snow balls and so did the boys. The boys figured out their strategy and Lita was still trying to explain it to Serena and Mina. After a few minuets they finally got it and the game started.

"1...2...3...GO!" Amy yelled out.

A/N: Ok I know you all probably want to kill me cause not only this is this a bad chapter its not even long and I keep promising to make them longer! You guys are all really awesome and understanding and way supportive thank you all so much it means a lot you guys still read the story. I will update ASAP! Thank you all you ROCK!

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Karone-sakura is who I would like to thank for giving me this brilliant idea for this chapter! She is so nice and very supportive you should all go read her stories! THANKS!

Now I'll let you read!

Park

The girls started nailing the boys with snowballs. The boys were good but they were out numbered. They noticed not only did Lita have a good arm but so did Amy! Never in a million years would they guess she was that good! They all decided it was time to take a breather and make more snowballs.

"Not bad for a bunch of girls." Andy remarked as they all met in the middle again.

"Excuse me? Not bad? If I'm not mistaken, we were kicking your butts!" Lita said putting a hand on her hip.

"I wouldn't say killing us would you Darien?" Andy asked.

"No, I wouldn't say killing. I'd say barely killing us." Darien replied.

"Ok you must be blind." Rei said.

"Seriously!" Agreed Mina.

"No they aren't blind." Amy said.

"Thank you!" Darien and Andy said thinking she standing up for them.

"They just can't admit we're beating them. So if thats the case we'll just have to finish them off." Amy said slyly.

" I like the way you think." Serena laughed.

They continued there game for about an hour longer. When it started rounding down  
Andy and Lita were having a stand off.

"You're going down." Lita said smiling.

"We'll see about that." Andy said.

On the count of three they were suppose to throw their snowballs. Lita was about to throw her snowball when Andy grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the ground. With everyone laughing including Lita they stood up.

"Well I think its safe to say I won!" Andy said helping Lita up.

"Technically you cheated but I'll let ya slide!" Lita said giving him a wink.

"Oh I think someone likes you." Darien said whispered to Andy.

"Oh shut up!" Andy laughed.

"I better get going Mom will want me to help her get everything in order for Christmas tomorrow." Any said.

"Alright see ya later Amy!" Serena said giving her a hug.

"I should get going to. Lord only knows what my Grandpa is doing." Rei laughed.

The girls all hugged and said goodbye. Soon the only people left were Lita, Andy, Darien, Serena and Mina.

"That was fun." Serena said.

"Yeah, I never knew Amy could throw like that!" Mina said in true amazement.

"Me either, I think I have a red mark on my back from when she nailed me." Darien joked.

"Hey we better go Rena. I have to call Daemon and you then we all have to decorate the tree and you gotta talk to Sammy and all the fun last minute stuff." Mina said.

"Yeah, I guess. You ready Andy?" Serena asked.

"I can take those two home if you want to take Lita home." Darien offered.

"Is that ok with you Lita?" Andy asked.

"Sure." Lita replied with a little blush.

"Alright! Bye Lita!" Mina and Serena said giving her a hug.

Darien and the girls left and Lita and Andy walked around the park for awhile. For awhile they didn't say anything. It wasn't awkward silence, but a comfortable one.

"So what are you doing for Christmas tomorrow?" Andy asked.

"Not to much. My Dad and I usually stay at home eat dinner, and watch a movie." Lita explained. "What are you doing for Christmas?" Lita asked.

"Well Darien comes over to our house with his family every year and they sleep over and this year Mina's boyfriend Daemon and his family are coming and we eat dinner watch a movie play games and then we blow up the air mattress talk and then eventually we all fall asleep." Andy said smiling remembering fun memories.

"That sounds like a lot of fun." Lita said.

"It is. You and your Dad are invited too." Andy said.

"Thanks! I'll talk to my dad and call you tonight. Are you sure thats ok?" Lita asked.

"Yeah! My mom loves having people over and theres plenty of room and food." Andy said smiling.

They continued to walk until they noticed the sun was starting to set.

"Well I better get you home." Andy said looking at her.

"Yeah probably, I need to start dinner so when my dad gets home he can just sit down." Lita said.

Andy smiled at her concern to make sure her father had a nice dinner. They walked to his car and Lita gave the directions to her house. They got there and sat in the car for a minute or two and talked.

"Hey Lita, I was wondering if you would like to go out again sometime." Andy said in a rushed sentence.

"I'd love to." Lita said flashing a smile. "I better go. Thanks for the ride home." Lita said getting out of the car.

"Anytime. Bye." Andy said.

"Bye." Lita smiled as she ran to the door.

Amy's House

Amy was sitting down at the table with her mom drinking nice hot tea. They deserved a nice relaxing evening since they worked so hard to make the preparations for Christmas Eve.

Amy and her Mother were talking about how nice it was that they could all be home this year. They continued there nice talk when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it mom." Amy said with a pleasant smile.

She went to the door and opened it and when she did her jaw dropped and words disappeared.

"Hey, I missed you. Can we talk?" The boy asked.

A/N: I'm sorry to end it here! But I decided to end with a cliff hanger! I plan to update before the4th of July. Thanks again to Karone-sakura! And Thanks to everyone else who keeps reading and reviewing it means a lot!

THANKS

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	39. Chapter 39

"Greg, what are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"I'm home for Christmas like most everyone." Greg replied with a smirk.

"But I thought you were in Australia for that high school scholarship." Amy said confused.

"Well if you let me in I'll explain everything to you." Greg said.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Come on in." Amy said with a blush.

Amy couldn't believe it was Greg. She had forgotten how tall he was, and how nice his brown hair was. But the one thing she really forgot about was how beautiful his smile was and how beautiful his eyes were.

They walked into the kitchen and Amy fixed him a cup of Tea. They sat down with Amy's mother and had he told them how he decided it was better for him to be home since his older sister Casey was six months pregnant. Amy smiled, but on the inside her emotions were all confused.

_'He up and left without so much as a goodbye and now hes back and he pretends nothing ever happened! But, its so good to see him again...' _Her thoughts trailed off and the night went on.

**Lita's House**

Lita had cooked a fine Chicken Salad with tea. She liked healthy food and she knew Chicken Salad was her dads favorite meal. Lita was on cloud nine, she really liked Andy. He was sweet, kind, caring, funny, everything she was looking for and more.

When her dad came home it was about nine-thirty P.M. He looked more tired then usual.

"Hey Daddy! Dinners ready as soon as you are." Lita sang from the kitchen.

"Hey honey. Whats on the menu tonight?" He asked.

"Chicken Salad and Tea." Lita said happily.

"Oh good! I could use your good cooking tonight." He said walking over to the table.

"Long day?" Asked Lita.

"Yep. But I got a week off." He said with a smile.

"Oh good! You deserve a break." Lita said as she served the salad.

"I suppose. How was your day?" He asked.

"It was great!" Lita said with an ear to ear smile.

"I'm glad to hear that." He said warmly.

"Daddy, my friends Andy, Mina, and Serena, have invited us to their house for Christmas tomorrow. We would stay the night. They're all very nice and I really think you would like them! Plus you could meet their parents. I would really love to go daddy, could we?" Lita asked.

"Sure, I think thats a great idea." Her father said with a smile. He loved that she was making friends.

"THANK YOU DADDY!" Lita yelled excitedly.

"Anytime princess." He said as he took a sip oh his tea.

After dinner Lita cleaned up and said goodnight to her dad. She took a warm shower and got into he pj's. She smiled to herself knowing that tomorrow would be a great Christmas. She picked up the phone and dialed Andy's cell phone.

"Hello" Came his voice from the other side.

"Hey! It's me Lita. My dad said he would love to come over tomorrow." Lita said excitedly.

"Awesome! I talked to my mom and shes really excited." Andy said returning the excitement.

"Well I better go and get things ready for tomorrow. What time do you want us there? Can we bring anything?" Lita asked.

"You can come whenever you want and you don't need to bring anything we have

it covered." Andy said.

"Alright well, see ya tomorrow." Lita said in a happy tone.

"Bye." Andy said hanging up the phone.

The girls room

Serena made sure she had everyones presents together and snook them under the tree. Back in her room she took a warm shower and relaxed. It was nice for her to just lay back and not worry about anything. She smiled as she heard the words come from the radio.

"_As children we believe  
The grandest sight to see  
Was something lovely  
Wrapped beneath the tree  
But heaven only knows  
That packages and bows  
Can never heal a heart ached human soul._

_No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end, no  
This is my grown up Christmas list"  
_

The words seemed right for some reason. Serena had to laugh when she heard Mina on the phone laughing over something that probably wasn't even funny just geeky. For once everything and everyone was at peace.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow. Tell your little brother to bring his comic books, Sammy would like that." Mina said.

"Yeah, James is really excited. It's hard for him to make friends so this will be good for him." Daemon said happily.

"Ok, well I better go. I know Serena will want to call Darien before it gets to late. So I'll talk to ya later." Mina said in a innocent tone.

"Bye beautiful." Daemon said sweetly.

"See ya handsome." Mina said as she returned the affection.

They hung up and Mina smiled. She had already had her shower, so she decided to brush her hair one more time and make sure it wouldn't be overly knotty in the morning. She went down stairs and said good night to everyone. Mina saw Serena on the phone and smiled. She walked over to her bed and got comfortable. She smiled to herself and listened to the radio that had been playing.

"Baby I can't wait to see you tomorrow." Darien said.

"Same here! I'm super excited." Serena said in her usual bouncy voice.

"I think your going to like your present." Darien said in a mischievous tone.

"Come on drop me a hint!" Serena begged.

"No way! It would ruin it. Now I have to go cause Dad and needs me but I will see you tomorrow." Darien said in a hyper voice.

"Alright crazy boy. I love you." Serena said giggling.

"I love you too, sweet dreams princess." Darien said sweetly.

"good night my prince, sweet dreams." She said hanging up the phone.

A/N: Ok I sware Christmas will be the next chapter I know you're probably all like what is wrong with her! Lol. Thanks for reading!"

ANIMEDREAMERS45


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Ok so I hated the way this ended and since I am starting the sequel I wanted to get a better ending.

Serena smiled and closed her eyes. Everything was perfect! Tomorrow would be Christmas! Even though there would be a lot of food to prepare, and a lot of things to be done, it would all be worth it in the end. Serena noticed someone cracked open the door.

"Rena, are you awake?" Asked Sammy in a soft voice.

"Yeah, come on in." Serena whispered.

Sammy walked in and closed the door quietly. He got into to the bed with Serena and cuddled up with her. He didn't care how old he was, he loved his big sister and whenever he snuggled with her it some how made him feel as if his real mom was there.

Sure they'd had fights that lasted for what seemed forever, and sure they'd got into trouble so many time they lost count, but it was times like these Sammy liked best.

"What's up?" Serena asked keeping her voice low.

"I just wanted to sleep with you tonight." Sammy said.

"I'll take you to the graves tomorrow if you want. I can even leave you there if you want to be alone for a little bit." Serena offered.

"Would you mind leaving me there for a few minuets?" Sammy asked.

"Sure! Sometimes I like to go alone. It's easier that way." Serena said sweetly.

"Thanks. Are we going to blow up the air mattresses for tomorrow?" Asked Sammy.

"Well we could do that or we could push Mina's and my bed together. We're not sure. There is gonna be a lot of people here tomorrow." Serena explained.

"Ok, well I think we should go to sleep." Sammy said with a yawn.

"I agree. Nigh Sammy I love you." Serena said giving him a kiss on the head.

"Night Rena I love you too." Sammy said.

**MORNING**

The alarm clock went off at exactly seven thirty. Serena moaned in disappointment but got up anyway. She grinned sweetly at Sammy who was still fast asleep.

"Should we wake him?" Mina asked.

"No. Let him sleep a little longer." Serena said as she and Mina went to go get their showers.

By eleven o'clock they had everyone showered and the house cleaned. Sammy went to Serena and they got ready to go to the grave yard. They said goodbye to everyone and decided to walk there. Serena and Sammy talked for a little bit and before they knew it they were there.

Serena smiled softly at Sammy, and decided to take a little walk so Sammy could have his time.

"Hey mom, dad. I um, Rena went on a walk so I could talk to you guys. I haven't really been around just to say hi. It's Christmas again. I have a confession to make and I think you have a right to know. I'm mad at both of you for dying. I know you didn't want to or plan to but I can't help it. I'm mad. Mad that you can't drive me places, mad that you aren't around to teach me things, mad that its Christmas and you aren't here. I don't understand why I'm so mad at yo guys when I know you didn't want to die. I love you both very much. I feel better now that I told you guys how I feel. Thank you for keeping me and Serena together. She's a good sister. I can't stand her sometimes but I love her. I hope you guys are having a good Christmas. I love you." Sammy said kissing the graves.

"Ya ready Kiddo?" Serena asked Sammy as she walked by.

"Yep." Sammy replied.

"I'll race you home." Serena said with mischievous grin.

"Oh you're on now." Sammy said.

They laughed and took off running.

**Amy's House **

Amy sat in her room reading her diary. She flipped back to last year, when Greg had won the scholarship.

"Thursday September 1st 2005.

Dear Diary,

Greg got that big scholarship to Australia! I'm so happy for him, but at the same time I'm mad. So mad in fact that I didn't even call him today! Can you believe it! He called me but I wouldn't answer.

I'm being selfish again. I can't help it. I want him to be happy but I want him to stay here. I haven't even told him my "secret" yet. I definitely can't tell him before he leaves. I need to call him and wish him good luck tomorrow.

He's suppose to leave on Saturday. No matter how much I don't wan him to go it doesn't matter. Greg is leaving and as hard as that is I guess I have to accept it. I will call him tomorrow and apologize and wish him the best of luck.

Farewell

Amy

Friday September 2nd 2005.

Dear Diary,

I can not even begin to tell you how terribly upset I am! Right now I am actually crying!

I walked over to Greg's house and his mom told me he left! He left early! The only thing he left was a note saying he'd call! I knew I should have called him last night or at least answered the phone! I don't know what to do! Mom said that it would all work out, but what if it doesn't?

I think I'm going to go lay down, I have a headache.

Farewell

Amy.

Amy shook her head remembering how terrible that week was. She had chosen not to move up into high school a year earlier and how it drove her nuts she had no one to talk to. But she did have someone to talk to this time.

Amy picked up the phone and called Lita.

"Hello." Lita sang from the other side of the phone.

"Hey Lita, its Amy." She said.

"Whats wrong?" Lita asked noticing Amy was upset.

"Could you come over for a little bit? I know its Christmas and everything but," Amy said before Lita cut her off.

"I'm on my way." Lita said hanging up the phone.

Amy smiled, she knew she could count on Lita.

**Rei House**

Rei swept the steps to the shrine and went into the kitchen to prepare some tea for herself and her Grandpa who was talking on the phone to someone. Rei turned on the radio and hummed along with the Christmas songs.

"How is that tea coming along Rei?" Asked Grandpa.

"Almost done." Rei chimed happily.

"Excellent, add a third cup we have someone coming to visit." Grandpa said sitting down.

"Who's coming?" Rei asked.

"A worker." Grandpa said plainly.

"What kind of worker? Everything here is fine Grandpa." Rei said confused.

"Stop worrying and prepare another cup of tea." Grandpa said calmly.

Rei did as she was told, but she was filled with questions. After a few minuets of silence Rei heard a knock on the door. She stood up and went to answer the door.

"CHAD!" Rei screamed in excitement.

"Hey!" Chad said spinning Rei around.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Merry Christmas." Chad said smiling.

"Come on in before you freeze!" Rei said happily.

"Well there's the worker." Grandpa said.

Rei ran to her Grandpa and gave him a hug and whispered thank you in his ear.

**Amy's House**

Lita walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Amy answered and they walked up to her room.

"So what's going on?" Asked Lita.

"Ok, when I was younger I had one friend. His name was Greg. We were inseparable from the age of two. As we got older, like when we were twelve started to like him more then a friend. Well we were both the smartest kids in the school and we had the opportunity to move up a grade. Well we both took that test and made it.

Then we both took a high school scholarship test and whoever got it got to go to one of the finest school Australia. Well he got it. So naturally I was happy for him. But then it all sunk in and he would have to leave.

So I didn't talk to him at all the night he found out, he had two days to get everything together. So after I got over my own emotions I decided to go over the next day. When I got there he was gone with a note saying he'd call." Amy explained.

"And?" Lita asked.

"He's back. He came over yesterday, and my mom invited his family over for Christmas!" Amy said.

"Wait how old were you when he left?" Lita asked confused.

"Thirteen. It was last year." Amy said.

"And the problem is?" Lita asked still trying to figure out everything.

"I still like Greg! He never called and he left without saying goodbye and my mother invited him and his family over for dinner!" Amy said in a panic.

"Oh. Well I'm sure everything will be fine!" Lita said reassuringly.

"What am I suppose to do?" Amy asked.

"Be yourself." Lita said with a soft smile.

"Well what do I ware?" Amy asked.

"Well what do you have?" Lita asked.

Amy pulled out a few of her favorite out fits and Lita mixed and matched them. After a few minuets Amy put on black skirt that was little higher then her knees and lime green shirt.

"Well if I do say so myself you look beautiful!" Lita said with a smile.

"Thank you Lita." Amy said giving her a hug.

The girls said goodbye and Lita ran to her house to get ready and pack everything up. She had done some last minute shopping and bought a present for everyone. She put on some makeup and let her blue hair lay softly around her face.

Lita went over to her closet and pulled out a red shirt and a pair of black pants. She called Serena and told her that her and her dad would be there soon.

**Serena and Mina House**

Everyone was sitting down and talking about the plans for the big night. Christmas was a huge thing at her house. During all the commotion the phone started ringing.

"I got it!" Mina said running to get it.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey it's me." Said Daemon happily.

"What sup?." Asked Mina.

"Not much. We'll be at your house soon." Daemon said.

"Ok cool! See ya then!" Said Mina with a smile.

"Bye." Daemon said as he hung up.

"Daemon will be here soon!" Mina said excitedly.

"Lita will be here soon too." Andy said.

They all laughed and the phone rang again Andy and Mina both looked at Serena who had the biggest smile in the world at that moment.

"I think this ones for me." Serena laughed as she went to answer.

"Hello." Serena said still giggling.

"Well someone's in a good mood." Darien laughed.

"Of course!" Serena said in a happy tone.

"We'll be there in about five minuets." Darien said.

"Awesome! I love you!" Serena said sweetly.

"I love you too." Darien said in the same sweet voice.

They hung up and Serena went back to everyone. Everyone was so happy! For once nothing was wrong and no one had to worry about school, or cleaning, or anything! It was Christmas eve and that was all that mattered.

"Well I think everyone will be here soon." Serena said.

"Good!" Said her mother.

Everything was set up and ready to go. People arrived and Andy introduced Lita and her Father to his parents and to Darien's parents. Daemons little brother, Sean, hit it off with Sammy big time! They were playing like best friends in no time!

Soon after introductions they sat down for dinner. After that it was time for presents. As usual, the kids opened there presents first. Everyone opened there presents, but Serena and Darien.

"How come we are always last?" Serena asked.

"Because they gotta save the best for last." Darien joked.

He opened her present and a big smile came across his face he gave her a kiss on the cheek and said thank you. Darien pulled out a small box and gave it to Serena. She opened it

and smiled when she saw the beautiful diamond heart necklace.

"OH MY GOD! ITS BAUTIFUL!" Serena yelled giving him a big hug.

"See now would you have been that surprised if I told you?" Darien asked with a smirk.

"No." Serena said looking at him sweetly.

Everyone loved their gifts! Andy gave Lita a new green fleece and she gave him a blue one. They couldn't believe they got the same present for one another. Daemon got Mina a purple necklace and she gave him a black turtle neck.

The parents sat around and told stories about the kids when they were little and it was dreaded by the kids. Darien took a deep breath before taking Serena outside. She was more then confused as to why he pulled her out but she didn't care.

"Darien what are we doing out here?" Serena asked.

"I had to be alone with you for a minute. Serena I love you more then anything in this world really I do and I know its really REALLY early to even think about it but, when we're ready. Would you marry me?" Darien asked.

**Amy House**

Amy sat quietly reading her poetry book while waiting for Greg and his family to arrive. She was so intrigued in the book when the door rang she didn't hear it. It rang again and she snapped out of her trance. She ran to the door, smoothed her clothes, and opened the door.

"Sorry! I was reading and didn't hear the doorbell." Amy explained.

"It's ok." Greg said.

"Amy! It's so good to see you!" Casey said giving her a hug.

"It's good to see you too Casey!" Amy said returning the hug. She really did love Casey, she was like the big sister she never had.

Amy took their coats and hung them up. They went to the table where her mother was bringing out the food.

"Oh Laura it smells beautiful!" Said Iris.

"Thank you Iris!" Laura said with a polite smile.

After everyone was comfortably seated they started dinner. There was so much food Amy thought her stomach might explode just looking at it all! They talked about what everyone had been up to and how Casey and her husband were doing.

Amy was shocked that even though she was six months pregnant her husband was in Ireland finalizing a deal.

"Well I think we should get started on presents." Laura said happily.

"I agree!" Said Iris.

"I think they're more excited then us!" Greg laughed.

"I think you're right." Amy said joining in the laughter.

Everyone exchanged presents but Amy and Greg. To avoid some of the awkwardness Amy grabbed her coat and stepped outside. The streets looked beautiful covered in snow. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Greg had come out and noticed she was in her "thinking state."

"What are you thinking about now Einstein?" Greg smirked.

"None of your business." Amy said jokingly.

"Come on tell me." Greg said.

"You." Amy said plainly.

"Me?" Greg asked surprised.

"Yeah you, and how much fun we use to have together." Amy said smiling.

"Yeah, we use to have a blast." Greg said laughing a bit.

It was quiet for a minute before Amy decided to talk.

"Why did you leave without saying goodbye?" Amy asked.

"Not tonight Amy." Greg said.

"No tonight, right now. Why did you leave without saying goodbye?" Amy asked calmly.

"I didn't think you'd care." Greg said looking over at her.

"What? That's insane!" Amy said in disbelief.

"Amy you wouldn't answer my calls or anything! What was I suppose to think?" Greg asked getting a little agitated.

"Greg, it's called emotions!" Amy said.

"And maybe if you would have tried letting some show it wouldn't have been so hard!" Greg said almost yelling.

"What?" Asked Amy.

"You never let any emotion show! You always hide behind your books and school work! You always have!" Greg said lowering his voice.

"Don't you dare talk to me about showing emotion when you know what happened with my father!" Amy yelled.

"Amy he cheated on your mom four years ago it's over." Greg said.

Amy shook her head and sat down on the porch swing. How dare he speak of her father and tell her how to feel. Amy looked down at her feet fighting back her tears.

"You're right what happened is over. But it doesn't mean it didn't happen and it doesn't mean I'm not scared and it doesn't mean it didn't hurt! Who are you to talk? You hardly ever showed me emotion." Said Amy in a calm shaky voice.

"Amy, I did show you emotion. I talked to you, I cried to you, and I laughed with you." Greg said sitting next to her.

"You didn't care." She said in almost a whisper.

"Amy I did care." Greg said confused.

"When I tried to tell you, there was always someone else." Amy said.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Greg.

"Remember that time I met you at the ice cream shop? And I had just got a perfect score?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Greg said.

"I was going to tell you something other then my test score but then you left to go with Krissy." Amy said wiping her tears away.

"What were you gonna tell me?" He asked softly.

"I love you." Amy said keeping her head down.

"Amy, why didn't you tell me before I left?" Greg asked.

"Because there was always another girl." Amy said lifting her head up.

"But if you would have told me I wouldn't have left." Greg said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Amy.

"Amy, I always loved you." Greg said just loud enough for her to hear.

Amy smiled and he gave her a hug. It may have not been a kiss but she felt closer to him then anyone else.

**Rei house**

After sitting around and talking for a little while Grandpa went off to bed and Rei and Chad were still talking. Chad had gone away to a spring for about seven months. It wasn't that he wanted to leave them or anything, but he needed a break.

"Next time don't go away for so long! You've missed a lot; I made a lot of new friends. You'll love them!" Rei said with a smile.

"I won't be going away for a long time. So good luck getting rid of me." Chad said smirking.

Rei smiled and snuggled into him. His arms were so strong and she felt completely safe. Chad held her a little tighter and they watched the fire until the both fell asleep.

**Serena and Mina House**

Serena looked at Darien with tears in her eyes before throwing herself into his arms. She didn't care how old they were or how early they were thinking about it. Just the fact that he was thinking about it put her up on cloud nine!

"Is that a yes?" Asked Darien.

Serena went up on her toes and gave him a long kiss. When she broke away he smiled and gave her a hug. As the parents cleaned up the wrapping paper the kids went upstairs to Serena and Mina's room and started to blow up the king air mattress. Lita, Sean, and Daemon all looked confused.

"Are we all gonna fit on that?" Sean asked.

"Yep! Trust us we've been doing this sine we were like two." Andy said laughing.

"What do we do once its up?" Sean asked.

"Well why you all don't get your pajamas on. It's inflated so the hard part is over now. I'll put the sheets on and then I'll change." Serena said.

"Ok, but that doesn't answer my question." Sean said.

"Oh right! Well we usually just talk and sometimes we listen to music, there's a lot to do it just depends." Serena explained.

With that everyone went and put their pajamas on. When they came back out Serena had the bed ready and was already in her pajamas.

"Dang woman! What are you superwoman or something?" Andy asked.

"Maybe." Serena said jokingly.

Everyone laughed and got into the bed. Serena looked at Lita and they started cracking up. Mina finally caught on to what they were laughing about and joined in. The boys just sat their with the most confused looks on their faces.

"Why are they laughing?" Asked Sean.

"I don't know." Sammy said coking his head to the side.

"It's almost like they're telepathic. " Darien said.

"What's that?" Asked Sammy.

"Its like when they can transfer thoughts to each other without saying anything." Andy explained.

"I wonder what they're laughing about." Daemon said.

"I don't even want to know." Darien said jokingly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Serena asked still laughing.

"That you three are insane and you laugh over the weirdest thing." Darien said.

"Oh, ok." Lita said giggling.

Their laughter soon subsided and they talked for a little bit. Soon, Lita was cuddled up with Andy and Mina and Daemon were also cuddled up. Sammy and Sean were dead asleep nothing could have woken them up. Serena and Darien were the only ones left awake.

"Your beautiful." Darien said as he wrapped his arms around Serena.

"So are you." Serena said.

"Lets keep out future engagement to ourselves. We don't want our parents to be weird about it." Said Darien.

"Yeah." Serena said.

They soon both fell asleep dreaming about the future that was so far away. During the middle of the night Serena woke up to a loud noise. She listened again to make sure she wasn't just imagining things. The second time she heard it everyone else woke up.

"What is that?" Daemon asked.

"I don't know." Serena said.

"Stay here we'll be right back." Darien said as he grabbed Andy.

They walked downstairs and turned on the lights they didn't see anyone. Darien looked in the closets thinking someone might have broken in. Andy looked out side and didn't see anyone.

"This is weird." Darien said.

"Way to weird." Andy replied.

Andy and Darien went back upstairs and saw someone move. Darien stopped Andy from moving when he saw it. Who the hell was it? And what did they want? Darien saw the figure move again, this time into the room where the parents were.

They ran in and tackled him waking everyone in the room up and causing the others to run out of the previous room. They pulled off the mask and saw it was…

A/N: Dun dun dun!!!!!! Ok so I hope this is a little better then the last chapter I had for the end.

THANKS

ANIMEDREAMERS45


End file.
